Gevaudan's Beast
by Selenedragon
Summary: After an encounter with a terrible monster, Luigi finds himself changing under the light of the moon. Now cursed, what will he do when he must fight carnal, murderous urges, and a hunter after his head?
1. By the Light of the Moon

_Panting. Breathing. Panting. Breathing. _

_I'm sooooo late. Breathing. _

_He's gonna kill me. Panting._

All these things took hold of his mind as he rounded the corner. Petals fell from his hastily crafted bouquet of carnations, daffodils, and daisies. He winced. Every petal meant something less beautiful to give to her, that radiant goddess of his heart.

There. The castle gates. And behind them, the great castle itself, brilliant shades of white and pink. He slowed, and resting his free hand on his knee, stopped to catch his breath. In front of him, an older mushroom guard leaned against his spear, smirking.

"Late, I see, Master Luigi?"

Luigi looked up, still breathing hard. The guard had a yellow cape, fastened by a pin on his left shoulder. Luigi remembered him; he was the only guard who ever remembered Luigi. (And apparently the only guard on duty today. Unusual, considering the habitual "visitings" of Bowser, King of the Koopas.)

"… H-How'd you know?" Luigi wheezed. The guard leaned forward on his spear, still smirking.

"Because. With the way Toadsworth's been yelling, how could'ya not?"

Luigi sighed. The old toad had taken stewardship of Princess Peach long ago, but as of late, he had apparently decided Daisy, who often came for visits, was in need of one as well. Which meant every action taken towards her had to be carefully monitored, every schedule met with precise timing, and proper formalities always given.

Being late would NOT be treated kindly.

Having finally taken his breath back, Luigi stammered, "Could ya let me in? … Please?" The guard crossed his arms.

"I think I'm gonna hafta see some paperwork, buddy." The guard recoiled at the sudden wave of animosity pouring from Luigi's eyes.

"Kidding! Kidding, " the guard said, holding up his hands. Luigi looked at him flatly before giving a light smile. The guy was obviously trying to cheer Luigi up, creating a pang of guilt for in Luigi's mind looking at him so hatefully. Luigi said nothing though, and walked past him, nodding and giving a polite "Thank you," whilst entering the gates.

_Poor man. He's definitely gonna get it when he gets in there, _the guard mused.

"Good luck with Toadsworth, buddy!" The Toad guard yelled as Luigi headed towards the main door.

If only he could remember the guy's name.



Luigi entered the vast doorway as two Toads opened the massive cherry-oak doors with a resounding boom.

_Great. That _had _to have alerted the old man to me._

He entered, the soles of his shoes squeaking against the marble. Against the back wall a staircase swept out and around towards the ground. A plush red carpet cascaded down the steps. Luigi always felt at awe in this room, and in all honesty, a little awkward. To think, a plumber like himself in such a place!

Fearing Toadsworth's presence at any moment, Luigi quickly brushed off his button-down green shirt, and made sure his pants were high enough on his waist. He had chosen not to wear his overalls, seeing as how the occasion was rather special, and plumber's-wear was really only meant for, well, plumbing. He ran a hand through his brown hair, smoothed his mustache, and took one last moment to inspect his bouquet. The few petals that had fallen were all but unnoticeable, but to Luigi, it was as if the entire arrangement had been torn apart. Still, too late now. Maybe he could just move a flower or tw-

"MASTER. LUIGI." A stern voice called, nearly sending Luigi reeling. He grimaced, and pulled his free hand down his face.

_Damn. Not him._

Luigi turned around to see an off-white mushroom cap, complete with brown spots, spot-on in front of him. To look farther down, he saw an old Toad's face scowling at him behind tiny spectacles, and an enormous, fluffy white mustache. Even farther down (if one could get past the scowling face) was a purple, sleeveless tailcoat over a lighter purple vest. In the Toad's hand was a mushroom-capped walking-stick, the colors reversed of that of his cap, tapping away at the marble floor.

But to any of this Luigi paid no notice, for he had stopped at the Toad's face.

"Toadsworth I-"

"NO. None of this cockamamie. Just **what** in Heaven's name do you think you're doing here this late?! It's half-past noon, and I distinctly recall hearing you say yesterday you would promptly be here by the stroke of ten for Miss Daisy. Now, I don't know who you think you are, thinking you can come at any time you very well please and make a lady wait like this. By George, in my day, you would have been swiftly kicked out of the castle for something like this and…" By now, Luigi had drifted away from the old Toad's lecture, and let his eyes unfocus as his mind wandered.

_I wonder what Daisy's doing. I hope she isn't too mad at me. It's not my fault Mario had to go breaking my alarm this morning falling out of the bed. The least he could have done was get me up on time…_

"… And that is how we handled things in my day. Now, because you are **so** negligent to schedules, I have taken the liberty to make one fo-"

"Toadsworth!" a feminine voice called, "Jeez, wouldjya leave him alone already?!"

Luigi looked up the grand spiraling staircase, and beheld a sight. At the top, in a simple yellow tank top and jeans was an auburn-haired beauty, her azure eyes throwing daggers towards the Toad. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Princess Daisy! Stunning as usual. I was merely giving this ruffian the proper advice as to-"

"Well, don't! He already called me about being late."

"Yes, but-"

"And now he's here, so everything's cool. _RIGHT?_" The princess quickly descended the staircase as the Toad looked away with narrowed eyes. He was not happy about having his lecture interrupted.

_Why, the very nerve! _Toadsworth thought.

With that, he left, mumbling about "such ilk" or something similar.

"Hey babe!" the lady said, throwing her arms around Luigi. "Whatchya got there!"

"Oh, uh…" he chuckled, "Just some flowers. For you." He smiled bashfully. Daisy took the flowers up in her arms and sniffed them lovingly.

"Aw, they're beautiful! And with daisies, just for me!" She leaned forward and kissed him on his large nose, sending a flush of color through his face.

"Thanks sweetie." Daisy said, bounding off to find a vase. Upon returning, she leapt into Luigi's arms, nearly knocking him over.

"So, carnival, is it? You're not gonna puke on me with all the rides we're going on, are you?" she said coyly, tapping his nose. Truthfully, he probably was, but he certainly couldn't say so in front of _her_.

"Psh, naw!" he cried as he set her down.

"Then come on, let's go!" she cried. Luigi could only give a "woah!" as she tugged him out the door.



The day passed quickly, filled with screams, excitement, and stomach contents as Daisy and Luigi dashed through the Carnival, an annual attraction for Toad Town. Once a year it set up its tents, and treated all those who passed under the brilliantly colored archway to thrills and suspense, and maybe even a little romance. Every ride was ridden by the two, nigh inseparable, except, of course, when Luigi's face turned as green as his shirt. Yet, even he had to admit, he was having fun as he clasped the edge of the trashcan.

Looking up from the rim, his eyes lazily moved towards the ground, where he saw something sparkling in the dirt. He bent over and picked it up (careful not to move his stomach too much), and brushed the thing off, revealing a teal jewel, surrounded by six diamonds, creating the image of a daisy.

_Daisy's brooch! It must have fallen off during one of the rides. I better give it ba-_

His thoughts were interrupted as Daisy, again, clutched his wrist and dragged him towards another ride.

"Hey Dais, you dr-"

"Come one! This one, this one! It looks way awesome!"

"Nnh…"

"Please! Pleasepleasepleaseplease!"

To some, Daisy could be seen as too forward, even obnoxious at times. But Luigi knew she was only over-eager. She always meant well, and that eagerness was what gave her a winning edge in her sports.

Even so… it could get a little overwhelming at times.

Luigi, knowing he could never get through to her in her whimsy, tucked the brooch away into his pocket.



"Today was great Luigi. Thanks hun for inviting me."

Luigi looked down at Daisy, her arm wrapped in his.

"What's the matter? There's still a little daylight left, and there's a full moon tonight. We could see it at the top of the ferris wheel." She looked up at him pleadingly, then looked away.

"Yeah, but… Toadsworth said I had to be back before dark."

"Since when do you listen to Toadsworth, hm?

"I just… I just don't want you to get yelled at again. I know it can suck really bad." She paused. "You can walk me up to the castle gates if you want."

Luigi smiled. Inside, he wanted to spend forever with her gorgeous face. But he knew he wouldn't be the only one getting a talking-to if they didn't follow Toadsworth's rules. He sighed, and nodded.

"Sorry." Daisy said, her eyes shimmering sadly. Luigi kissed her cheek.

"It's cool... Don't worry."



The cool night air nipped at Luigi's nose as he made his way through the Forever Forest towards his mansion. Just a little farther, and he'd be in Boo's Wood, and then to his doorstep.

He breathed deeply. He had dropped Daisy off at Peach castle long before sunset, and was only now getting home. Normally only a half-hour run, Luigi had prolonged his walk far longer than usual. His mind was elsewhere.

The moon shone brightly, full and round upon the forest floor. In the day, Autumn had brought about its Midas touch, but at night, the moon had delicately turned every leaf into a silver ornament, glistening sweetly in the branches.

Dead leaves crunched beneath his soles, and Luigi casually placed his hands in his pockets. In one, he felt his small pocketknife, and in the other… something small and hard.

_What's this…?_

A thought dawned on him. He jerked his hand out of his pocket, and revealed a floral brooch in the shape of a daisy.

_Shi-!_

"Her brooch!" He cried. He turned on his heels and headed back through the dark forest.



_Damn! Damndamndamn! How could I do that? So stupid! _

Luigi sighed.

_Frick._

More derogatory curses escaped him as he ran. By now, the moon shone directly above him, providing little light to show the way down the path.

Suddenly, Luigi tripped, and fell headfirst into a pile of decomposing leaves and twigs. A little stunned, but for the most part all right, he rolled over to sit himself up.

But at that moment, something leapt on him, pinning him down.

Luigi struggled, a huge weight crushing his chest. He fought for air. In the few gasps he could manage, he smelt something awful, like the horrid smell of decaying meat, and wet fur. He opened his eyes, and stared into the yellowed teeth of a monster. Behind its head was a sleek body on all fours, with dark fur rippling over its skin. Luigi swore that, if anything, it was the biggest dog he'd ever seen in his life.

Luigi jerked as the monster brought its jaws crashing down, eager for his flesh. Instead of his face though, it bit his shoulder deeply, tearing cloth, muscle and skin. Luigi yelped. He had to get this thing off, before it tore him to pieces. A free hand, trembling, reached into his pocket, and brought out his pocketknife. With a flick, he opened it, and returned the creature's favor by bringing it hard into the thick of the thing's arm. It threw its head back in agony and screamed, a horrible, wolf-like yowl, before leaping into the blackness of the forest, bounding deftly between the ancient, twisted tree trunks.

Breathing deeply, gasping, Luigi's fell limp. Waves of pain emanated from his should. He was losing blood. He could feel it, slowly leaving his body, that vital life essence. He was going to die there. He knew it.

_And I never even got to give that damn brooch back._

He clenched the brooch hard, before darkness threw its veil over his eyes.


	2. Awakening

_**A/C: Well, hello zar!! Sorry I didn't do any author's notes in the first chapter. I'm still new-don'thitme: shields self Anyway, a little disclaimer; I thik you already know the copyright thing, but I have to warn you about the rating. I have a feeling it miiiiight be leaning towards an M in this chapter. I didn't go into a whole lot of detail, but there's lots of implied gore, AND NAKEDNESS!! Although I don't really describe the either... Whatever, there's worse stuff out there that gets a T rating, so I'm sticking with it.**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Food…_

_Anything to stop this hunger…_

_Anything._

Flying through the forest, a shadow lithely avoided trees and shrubbery. Suddenly, it stopped, staying low to the ground, sniffing hastily. It had caught the scent of something.

Something to satisfy that hunger.

It lifted its great head, and gave a sharp howl to the stars.



An older Toad dragged his feet down the path to his home. His spear held horizontally to his side, his yellow cape drooping down his shoulders, he looked up and smiled. The guard shift had been unusually long tonight, and waiting in front of him for his weary body was his home, a quaint mushroom-roofed cottage. Inside, his wife would be sleeping. She wouldn't be too happy about his coming home so late at night, but a quick kiss would let her know everything. Then he would crawl into bed with her, and share a few hours before he had to leave again. The very thought warmed his body, and for a moment, he slept with her. He shook himself awake; he had no need to be dreaming about it, he'd be there in only a moment. He lifted his feet and began walking, only to stop once again.

He wheeled around as something rustled behind him. Staring into the darkness of the trees, he saw nothing, and so by logical scientific deduction, he assumed there was nothing, and had been nothing. Still, he furrowed his brow, gripped his spear, and turned around. He screamed.

The poor man never knew what killed him.



Startled awake, a sleepy Toad lady propped herself up out of her bed, and sat for moment to adjust her eyes to the darkness. After her blindness had left her, she looked around. She knew she just heard someone, most likely a man, screaming. Making sure the house was empty, she grabbed her fuzzy bathrobe and cautiously stepped outside. In the distance, the sky was lightening, but overhead, the stars still twinkled sadly.

She looked around. There was nothing. Instinct told her to return inside, but curiosity held sway, and she crept around the corner. She couldn't help but scream; there, some yards away was a great beast, maybe a dog of some sort, gulping down a chunk of something she dared not think of. The huge "dog" slowly turned its head towards her, its eyes flashing. Beneath this terrifying monster a small form lay still, dead at the creature's feet. A yellow cape covered the mushroom cap atop his head.

Her hands flew to her mouth as tears blinded her. Her husband was dead, and now this bloodthirsty monster was going to kill her too.

The huge dog-thing lifted a paw, and moved towards her. But as dawn broke over the distant mountains, the fresh light pierced the darkness, shedding light over the three forms. The lady and her now late husband stayed still, but the monster began to writhe in pain as the light brought it out from the safety of the darkness. It howled and jerked before falling limp atop the Toad guard's carcass, twitching lightly.

The Toad lady, who had fallen silent after her scream, gasped as she watched the beast begin to… change. Thick paws molded into dextrous fingers, and a long muzzle retracted until a humanoid face revealed itself. Bones shifted, fur shortened, and the long frizzled tail disappeared until all that remained was a vulnerable, human, form. The woman scanned the body with her eyes (avoiding certain… indecent areas), recoiling as it stirred slightly. It turned its head to her again, its sapphire eyes wide with fear.

Unable to bear the immense trauma anymore, the woman collapsed, unconscious. The figure pushed itself up off the Toad guard. Upon looking down, it leapt nearly a foot in the air before landing again and shuffling backwards to the side of the house. It held its knees tightly against its chest, and sobbed softly, eyes wide in fear. Bringing a hand to its face, it felt the bushy mustache just below the nose, and felt something moist and sticky. It retracted its hand and stared, horrified. The hand was covered in crimson blood. It could almost taste it.

In fact, it could. That horrible, metallic taste, which would last for some time, a remainder of the horrible sin that took place in its very hands.

Hands…

It looked to those bloody palms once more, and noticed a strange, soft glow to right one. Rubbing the sticky blood away, it revealed a luminescent mark, as if three claws had raked the palm and left glowing trails. Terrified, it clutched its hands and ran into the forest a ways away. One thought came to mind.

_Oh my God… what have I done…_



Slinking to the base of a gnarled tree trunk, the figure stopped, out of breath from running. Dirt and dried blood covered his body, bare to the elements. He looked to his shoulder. It no longer bled, but it was a fierce wound that might soon become infected if nothing was done. He took a moment to gather his thoughts.

_What did you __**do**__ to him?! You killed him, Luigi! You __killed__ him! YOU ATE HIM. He's never going to breathe again, he never going to walk again, nothing! I think he was even that nice guard who let you in yesterday. How could you do something like that?! Only crazed loons do that! You're __not__ crazy…_

_Are you?_

His lip trembled, and he sobbed into his palms.

_I'm going to Hell, I just know it. I'm going to suffer forever because of this…_

This sudden thought terrified him more than any other. Hoping to rationalize himself out of that fate, he thought back to the night before.

_Okay Luigi, think, think. You were going home, something attacked you and bit you, then… then… _

He couldn't remember. Or, he could, but it made so little sense, he didn't believe it.

_Think harder damnit. What else… running… lots of running, hunger… _

His thoughts brought him back to the guard and his ravaged body. Luigi clutched his stomach as nausea settled in. He fought hard, and relaxed as it passed. He tried hard not to think of the guard again.

_Afer… __**that**__… then… I woke up. But it wasn't really waking up… I was already conscious… it was like… only then I cared what I was doing. That I had…_

He stopped. He couldn't bring himself to think about it.

_What __happened__ to me?_

Luigi laid his head upon his knees and wept again. He had always been a rational man, but now… He simply couldn't comprehend what he might do. He could barely comprehend what he _had_ done.

Only an hour had passed since sunrise, yet the world remained shadowed, as grey clouds had quickly rolled in overhead. _She __had__ to have woken up and called the police by now, _he thought. Only a cold wind answered him.

_If they catch me, they'll probably lock me up in a loony bin, or cage me like some animal. Or, they'll have me executed for murder._

_But they can't do that! It wasn't my fault… I wasn't me…_

A cold drop of moisture fell on Luigi's nose. He looked towards the sky. The clouds had grown darker.

They say, at times, when things look their bleakest, an unnatural resolve comes out, and men do the impossible. They go on.

Luigi closed his eyes.

_What am I gonna do? I've no clue how Mario or anyone else will react. They've never experienced anything remotely this… weird._

His shoulders fell.

Whatever he did, he certainly couldn't do it alone. He needed clothes, to say the least, but he needed someone who wouldn't send him away, or have him committed.

_That's it._

_But what if the police are already there, looking for me?_

He had to take that chance.

With that, he took off down the path, towards his mansion.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_A/C: Oh my! Just who could he be going to (not that it's really that mysterious)?! Will he get help, or will he be turned away?_**

**_Sorry for the wangst. :3 There really shouldn't be more of it. It's not supposed to be some emo-tragic story. There'll be action, don't worry!_**


	3. Flipping the Pages

Peering from behind a rather scratchy bush, Luigi saw his mansion, gleaming white and idyllic atop the small hill. Below, at the base of the hill lay a small, slanted shack, the circular window dim. No police could be found, thankfully, but still, Luigi felt compelled to hurry. The clouds had opened, and rain was falling.



Far below the ground, machines clanked and whirred. Most lay dormant in shadows, waiting to be used, but a select few lived continuously. Many might have been called crackpot, but to their creator, their God, they were beautiful things of which the world had dire need.

At the time though, their creator paid no heed to them, for he was enjoying his morning coffee some 60 ft above them in his shack.

This creator, a petite man in his eighties, leaned back in his chair, his old eyes closed behind absurdly large spectacles. He sighed as he smelled the warm aroma of his coffee. This time of the day was always rather special for him, like a morning treat. Something to give him that quirky "pep" to set his mind off, to create more, fantastic inventions.

He smiled as he sipped his favorite blend. Having only awoken a little while ago, he was still dressed in nightgown and cap, the small tassel waving slightly with the movements of his head. Suddenly, a desperate knocking sounded at the door, and the tassel jerked violently as he turned his head towards the sound. His brows furrowed.

_Honestly, who comes knocking at such an early hour? And while it's raining too?_

He silently retrieved his slippers and shuffled to the door. He placed an ear to the door and listened to the gentle rain, hoping the visitor might give his or herself away before he had to open the door. With no such luck, he opened the door.

"Hell-OH MY GOD! Luigi, what happened?!"



"Good Lord, boy!" The man cupped a hand over his mouth.

There, before the man was Luigi, drenched and shivering, bare to the elements, with a horrible wound to his shoulder. His eyes were distant and sad.

Something had _definitely _happened.

"C-Can I c-come in, Professor?" Luigi said quietly, his voice trembling.

"Yes, yes! Get in before you catch your death!" the Professor cried, rushing in to find something suitable to cover Luigi's… bareness. He snatched the pillow from his chair, and handed it to Luigi.

"Here, take this while I find something else." the Professor ran to close the still-open door, then returned to the middle of the room, standing next to a circular green carpet. He tucked his fingers under the rug and slid the rug to the side, revealing a large metal hatch. With a creak, he opened the hatch, and disappeared down the dark shaft, via the ladder built into the wall of the tube. Luigi watched quietly, desperately trying to hide as much of himself as he could with the pillow.

A little while later found Luigi sitting on the Professor's couch, a blanket around his shoulders, and a lab coat tied around his waist (it was much too small for him to wear normally). In his hands was the Professor's own coffee, which had kindly been given to help warm Luigi, who still shivered terribly.

A few feet away a blue nightcap emerged from the open hatch, followed by the Professor, carrying several bandages, a clean white rag and disinfectant.

"Alright now…" he said, dabbing the rag with disinfectant, "This is gonna hurt like hell, especially with a wound this size, so prepare yourself."

"Gadd, I-"

Luigi gave a stifled groan as the rag touched his flesh.

"Mmh!"

With each dab of the cloth brought new pain, but slowly that pain ebbed away into a dull tingle. The Professor winced, he knew it hurt, but it had to be done. Once finished, he quickly wrapped Luigi's shoulder in the bandages.

Luigi let out a long sigh.

"… Thank you, Elvin."



Gadd sat across from Luigi on another couch, his fingers tented in front of his face, his eyes closed. Raindrops pelted the window.

"Now…" Luigi looked up.

The Professor tilted his head to peer over his spectacles with his dark brown eyes.

"Tell me what happened."

Luigi spent the next half-hour or so recalling the monster and it's attack, the strange state of existence he experienced, and the transformation back. The Professor only sat in silence. But as Luigi remembered the guard, he again became horribly nauseous, clutching his stomach in agony. The Professor came to Luigi's side once more, rubbing his back, and looking pitifully at the lad.

Thankfully, nothing happened, and the wave passed.

"Let's… skip that, shall we? Now, you changed back, and that's when I assume you came here, to me, am I right, son?" Luigi nodded, his eyes sparkling with tears.

Gadd removed his glasses and rubbed his forehead, the gears turning fretfully in his head.

"You're not gonna… gonna throw me out… are you?

Gadd paused. Luigi thought for one horrible moment that Gadd might have actually considered it. But the look on Gadd's face told him otherwise.

"No. Of course not," the Professor said, placing a hand on Luigi's shoulder, "I'm going to help you in any way I can."

Suddenly, the Professor stood, and walked to the hatch. In a moment he disappeared, and as Luigi watched curiously, reappeared and said, "Follow me."

Luigi followed suite, and soon the two were in Gadd's subterranean laboratory (The Lab, if you're of a shortening mind). A subtle smell of earth and oil pervaded the area.

Gadd made his way over to a large bookshelf against the wall, next to his equally large computer. Perusing the titles, he came upon one of interest, and opened it in his hand. He flipped a few pages, stopping once to flip his nightcap tassel out of his face, then spoke.

"Luigi, what did you say the monster looked like again? Like a big dog, yes?" Luigi nodded as he descended the ladder. "I see."

"Are you sure it didn't look like… a wolf?"

Luigi scratched his head.

"I guess it coulda been. Couldn't really see that well."

The Professor flipped a page and cleared his throat.

"Lycanthropism."

"What?!"

"You, m'boy, have been afflicted with lycanthropism," Gadd said, adjusting his spectacles.

"But, wait, doesn't that mean, like… werewolf… ism?"

"Yes."

"But… bu-"

"Think about it Luigi. Full moon, big wolf-monster thing, a bite, a transformation, people eati-" He stopped before continuing.

"… Crazy as it sounds… You. Are. A. Werewolf. Or Lycanthrope, whichever you prefer."

"If you want full proof, then why don't we have a look at your hand, son?" Gadd flipped to another page in the book, then motioned to Luigi to come near. As Luigi came near, the Professor grabbed Luigi's wrist, and slowly turned it over.

Still glowing faintly was the mark.

He pointed to an illustration in the book, matching Luigi's hand.

"It says here this is the mark of the inflicted," Gadd said, his tone low. "Every werewolf gets it, apparently. It also says that often times, it's the only way to tell a werewolf from a normal person, other than any wounds they suffer during the werewolf stage."

"Does it ever stop glowing?"

"Ehh… lemme see…" Gadd idly flipped another page. "Uh, no, sadly. Maybe we can cover that with a wrapping of some sort."

"Professor…" Luigi bent to the Professor's height, roughly at his chest.

"Does it say anything about a cure?"

The little man looked up sadly.

"I haven't read anything about it yet. But as you can see," he said, weighing the book in his hand, "it's not really that big. There isn't a whole lot of information in here. It's… unlikely that I'll find anything. Gimme an hour, and I'll have it finished. I'll go up and make some more coffee. You stay ri-"

Both men jumped as a loud buzzer sounded.

"What the hell was that?!" Luigi said frightfully. Gadd was clutching his chest, obviously spooked.

Gadd sighed, "That's my alarm. It tells me if people are at the door when I'm down here. Can't hear the knockin' from underground… I'll go take a look. You stay down here lad." Gadd gave the archaic book to Luigi. About halfway up the ladder, Luigi called to Gadd.

"What if it's the police and they're looking for me?" Luigi looked at Gadd pleadingly.

"Then we can't let'em find you, now can we?"



Outside the small shack, four Toads stood outside, dressed in police's uniforms, each carrying a large black umbrella. Only one had the police's cap, and he stood at front.

The door gave a small snick as someone unlocked it, and every head turned towards it. It opened slightly, and a small, stooped old man peered from within.

"H-Hello? Can I help you officers?" His feeble voice said.

"Yes Professor Gadd. We've heard that you are friends with a man named Luigi, am I correct?" His voice was stern, but unassuming.

"Umm, yes, why? Did somethin' happen to him?"

"We can't disclose that right now, I'm afraid. We need to find him though. Have you seen him as of recent?"

"Can't say I have. Last I saw him was… I think… Tuesday, I believe. Or… was it Monday…? I can't really say. I'm getting' terrible with dates in my age." He sighed sadly.

One of the Toads scribbled some notes. The police-capped Toad looked around the old man and peered into his shack. A green rug, some couches, a bed… there wasn't much there. This old guy was certainly utilitarian. However, there was nothing of suspicion from what the Toad could see. He looked back to the old man with the slightly trembling hands in front of him.

"Thank you anyway sir. Have a nice day." He turned around, and motioned to the other Toads to follow. The elderly man called to them as they left.

"I hope you find Luigi; I need him to fix ma sink again!" The Toad waved without even looking back.



Gadd slowly closed the door. Sure they were gone, he straightened up and rolled his shoulders, stretching them out. The trembling had left his hands. He chuckled inwardly.

"Mom always said I'd make a great actor."



Luigi waited anxiously at the foot of the ladder. _Any moment now,_ he thought, _any moment they'll come down the ladder, and they'll haul me off and kill me. …I wonder what would happen to Elvin? Techinically he's obstructing justice by keeping me here… How many years does that get? Five? Ten? Poor Gadd. I don't even think he'd live that long in prison… I mean, out of prison he probably would, but…_

His fears were quelled as a familiar pair of slippers came down the ladder, with Gadd following.

"They're gone?"

"Course they are. I wouldn't be coming down alone if they weren't, now would I, son?" He smiled as he climbed down the ladder. Luigi didn't smile back, and Gadd's face fell.

"Shoot, I forgot the coffee. Be right back."



About an hour later, just as Gadd said, he finished the book. Luigi looked to him hopefully. It tore Gadd inside to tell the truth. He shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry lad. Nuthin."

Luigi felt himself tear up again. He hadn't really been hoping for something, but "nuthin" was the same as saying "it's over."

Gadd felt utterly heartbroken. As the older figure, he felt it was his job to solve things, to make things better. Yet, here he was, unable to do anything. He felt himself tearing up as well.

He removed his nightcap, revealing a lock of white hair resembling a tulip bulb, with a bit of curl to the end like a "swirl" as Luigi liked to think of it. He wrung his hat in his hands, praying it might trigger an idea, anything.

But alas, nothing.

"What're we gonna do?" Luigi said at last.

"I don't know."

Luigi extended his hands, and Gadd gave him the book. He turned it over, scouring the bindings and several pages.

"Gadd, this can't be all there is about werewolves. This book's so thin."

"I'm sorry, but it's the only book I have on the subject, and from what I can tell, it's just about the best book out there."

"But how can this be all there is about them? What about the Internet? Can't we check that?"

"Son, the only things you'll find about werewolves on the Internet are Furries' blogs about how they want to _be_ a werewolf and escape human society and have moon powers or somethin' else idiotic like that."

"Oh… how do you know 'bout that stuff? Nevermind. Is there _anything_ else we can do, _anywhere_ else we can look?"

Gadd said nothing. He was staring at the book in Luigi's hands.

"Gadd?"

"You know, they say when you're looking for somethin' it's always best to go straight to the source…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gadd pointed to the book, in particular, a name written on the front. Luigi turned over the book. The cursive was hard to read, but he could just decipher a name.

"Nnn… Niii-koo… lay…eye… Asiii… mov… What a weird name. But a lot of the names a hundred years ago were weird, weren't they?"

"First of all, it's pronounced "Nick-o-l-I As-ih-mohv," and second, it wasn't written a hundred years ago, only about forty. The man's only eight years younger than me. The book only looks a century old because that's how it was when I got it. I think it was only meant to be a rough draft."

"How do you know he's only eight years younger than you? It doesn't say anything here."

"I _should_ know." Gadd halted.

"I'm his cousin."


	4. Magic and Science

**A/C: Again, I skipped another A/C session. Sorry 'bout that. I thought it might interrupt the flow of the story. AND OMG!!!! GADD'S COUSIN?! WTFLOLROFLMAO?! If you know me on DeviantART, you know Nikolai. Sadly, he ain't comin' for several chapters, so be patient. Oh, and if you know Nikolai, don't give any assumations here. Send me a PM or something. I don't mind you guessing and stuff, just don't spoil it for others.**

**In other news, I've already gotten over a hundred hits! OMGLIEKYAI!**

**And now for the chapter.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes. Completely."

"So… this guy, Nikolai Asimov… is your cousin?"

"Did you _not_ hear me? Yes!"

Luigi stood, looking a little stunned. He'd never really taken the time to think that Gadd had a family. He knew that, obviously, he had to have one, he couldn't just appear out of thin air… but it was strange to think about, nonetheless.

"Well then, just call him up for a cure!" Luigi cried.

"Umm… I can't." Gadd said, lowering his head.

"Why not?!"

"He doesn't have a phone. Hell, I don't think there's a phone within several hundred square miles of him."

"Well, where does he live?"

"He lives way up in the North. It's a farther distance from here to there then it is from Rogueport to the Fahr Fahr Outpost. The warp pipes don't even come anywhere close to the area." Gadd raised an eyebrow.

"So how were you supposing we contact him then? Why would we even want to? If he only wrote this much, how do we know that he knows more?" A hint of anger laced Luigi's voice.

"To answer the second question, he is a werewolf researcher, just as I am a ghost researcher."

Luigi gave Gadd an odd look. "Does everyone in your family have a weird job?" Gadd thought for a moment.

"Well, I do have this another cousin who lives on Isle Delfino. He's really more of a hippie-slash-bum though… Ahem, uh, to answer the third question, as a werewolf researcher who's been doin' his job for almost as long as I have, he _must_ know more than what's in this book. As I said, it was written nearly forty years ago."

"To answer the first question, I was thinking we meet him in person. I went to his wedding as best man, so I know where the village is that he lives near. Finding him from there shouldn't be too hard."

Luigi shook his head.

"Gadd… this sounds crazy. Why not just send a parakarry so he can come to us?"

"Even the parakarries don't know where he lives. I don't even know how he got this book to me. He sends me a letter every decade or so, but he's such a reclusive fellow. Dudn't even leave a return address." The Professor stroked his chin.

Luigi perked up as an idea came to his head.

"Gadd, maybe we don't have to visit him."

"Whaddyou mean?"

"Couldn't you just… invent a cure for me or something?"

Gadd snorted. "Boy, you need to understand somethin'. Science and magic don't work on each other. You can't give a scientific cure for a magical ailment, which is what lycanthropism is, and vice-versa. Why do you think the Black Plague went so horribly? It was a disease caused by micro-organisms, which meant that the magic of the posies and spells would have no affect on it, though if it had been a magical ailment, those things would have worked just fine." For the most part, Luigi understood.

"If I could, I would have done it when you walked in the front door. But since I can't, I really think meeting Nikolai is the best option for a cure."

"All right. We'll do that. But how?"

Gadd turned on his large computer and produced a map of the world. Using a stylus and tablet, he circled a small forest on the map.

"This is where we are." He said. The cursor moved upwards to an illustration of Shiver City, far in the North.

"That's Shiver City. Mario went there on an adventure of his."

"Yes. Now look how much farther we must go." The cursor moved quite a ways Northward, until stopping in the middle of a large chain of mountains.

"That's so far… Gadd… do you think you'll be able to make it?" Luigi said quietly. He knew Gadd was an energetic little man, but _that_ far North?

"You forget I traveled the world when I was younger."

"Yes, when you were _younger._" Luigi covered his mouth. He hadn't expected to sound so callous.

"It's alright, I understand whatchyer sayin'. But I'm still comin' with you. I said I'd help, and I will. I let you go up in that mansion alone because I thought you could completely handle yourself. Now, you're a strong lad, but I really do think you'll need my help. Besides," he paused, "My Gameboy Horror SPs won't work up there."

"Okay, okay. But you still didn't answer just how we would get there."

"Well, I was thinking we take a warp pipe to Shiver City, since that's the farthest North they go. Once we're there, we'll find some transport to the mountains I showed you, and then to the village, called 'Volktravagrad...' I think. All under cover of dark. We'll stay hidden during the day. We'll leave tomorrow, after sunset."

"Jeez, sounds like some spy-movie."

"First, I need to get you some clothes from the house. Second, we need some supplies like winter-coats and what not. It may only be Fall, but up there we'll freeze our behinds off without the proper things. I'll do that while I'm out today."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Luigi looked surprised. His mustache twitched as he frowned.

"Yep," Gadd said, grabbing a labcoat and draping it over his arm. He grabbed a few empty vials and headed towards the ladder.

"Why?"

"Research. You can take a shower while I'm gone. I'll give you some new bandages after."

"Hey… Gadd?" Luigi called quietly.

"Yes?"

"Thanks again."



About an hour later, the Professor calmly walked into the Toad Town Police Station, searching for the morgue. Several mushroom-heads turned as the small man dressed in the lab coat passed, and several eyebrows rose, including those of a certain Toad officer.

A Toad-woman finally stepped in front of the Professor.

"Sir, this is a restricted area."

"Yes, I understand that," Gadd calmly stated, "however, I am an Anatomy professor for the Woohoo Hooniversity, and as a man of science, I'm here to conduct some anatomy research on some of your 'clientele' in the morgue. I'm not going to cut them up or anything, I just need a few samples." He adjusted his spectacles. Other than his last statement, almost all of it was a lie.

The woman, somewhat taken aback at the morbidity of the statement, chose not to question it. She stepped aside, as the small man passed.

She apparently was not very good at her job.

The Toad officer observed quietly from the side. He narrowed his eyes.

Professor Gadd passed several doors before finding one with the word, "MORGUE," written on the plaque beside it. He stepped into the chilly room, and the clack of his heels against the tile floor echoed against the walls. He buttoned his red shirt a little higher.

His work was cut out for him, as the Toad-guard's cadaver lay in an outstretched cabinet. Apparently, the coroner hadn't done anything with him yet. Gadd stared, not in morbid fascination, but in pure scientific inquisition. Years of work with ghosts and, inevitably, dead bodies had left him unphased to such things. Still, even he had to admit…

_Luigi really did do a number on the fellow._

The Professor took out a notepad and his vials, and went to work.



In the darkness of the Lab, Luigi sat in contemplation. So much had happened in the past couple hours, and in only a few more, he'd be headed off to the North, looking for some guy Luigi had a feeling might even be dead.

_What if we find him, and he can't tell us anything more? Then the whole thing would be a waste._

He thought back to Gadd.

_And Gadd… he's pretty spry for his age, but such a distance… I really don't think he'd be able to go all that way. Sure, Mario and I can do it; we've probably walked twice as far in only one mission to beat Bowser, but Gadd… Gadd's an old man, and shouldn't these kinds of things. Especially not for me._

He sighed.

_No. He won't… _

_I'll do it alone._

Truth be told, he was scared to death of going it alone. He didn't know the way, he didn't have any supplies, and it'd be quite a distance from home.

_This is __my__ problem though. He shouldn't have to deal with this, no matter what he says._

Luigi made up his mind. A foolish decision… yes… but his own.

_I just need those supplies._



Gadd soon returned with several, _large_ bags in tow. One included a thick jacket, green, just for Luigi. Others included some backpacks, food, and other survival tools, such as matches and knives.

"Gadd, I thought you said you went for research?"

"I did!" Gadd produced the vials, now full with several substances, and his notebook. One vial contained a dark red liquid, obviously blood. Another contained several hairs. A third contained a thick, clear-ish liquid. Luigi pointed to that one.

"What's in this one?"

"Saliva."

"I will _not_ ask why you have that one."

Luigi inspected the bags.

"Hey… how come you don't have a jacket? Aren't you gonna be freezing?"

"Nope, I already got m'self a jacket." From within a closet, Gadd produced a long, pale-blue parka-looking thing. Thick, thick, white fur trim decorated the inside of the coat and hood, and down the front. Strangely, it looked quite familiar to Luigi…

"Wait a minute that's your Ghost Suit! You showed it to me in the Beanbean Kingdom!"

"Ahh, that it was, that it was. Uuuunfortunately, as of late it hasn't been working too well, so I've just been keeping it as a regular coat." He put the coat on and shrugged, smiling as he felt the soft fur bunch around him. Satisfied, he took off the coat and returned it to the closet, along with Luigi's. Gadd glanced to an old clock on the wall.

"Phew, gettin' late. You should rest Luigi."

"But it's only, like, 9 pm!"

"Doesn't matter. You've had one helluva day. Go ahead and sleep as long as you want down here. We aren't leavin' till sunset tomorrow anyway. In fact, I think I'll get some shut-eye too."

Luigi groaned, but said nothing. It wasn't worth making a fuss. Gadd went up the ladder to get his jammies on again. He hollered a "G'night!" from above.

Luigi lay back on the couch in the main room of the lab. He was wide-awake, however.

He would not be sleeping tonight.

-------------------------------------------------------

**A/C: OMG?! What will happen?!**

**On a random note, when "several, large bags," pops up, it totally sounds like body bags. I know. HE'S NOT A GRAVEROBBER, I SWEAR!**


	5. Realization

**Damn, that was fast! Sorry, I've been on a roll today. :3**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gadd stirred fretfully in his sleep, and groaned as he rolled over, the sunlight hitting his de-spectacled eyes. He turned over again, and finally sat up with a huff. Sleep had come as normal that night, but had been filled with worrisome dreams.

He reached for his glasses on the nightstand, and fit them over his head as he squinted several times, trying to get the tiredness out of his eyes. Not that it would do much good for someone his age.

However, he snapped awake as he remembered his guest below him in the Lab. He rolled of the bed, and just as he was sliding his fingers under the rug, a harsh knocking came to the door.

"Open up! We have a warrant!"

Gadd nearly choked at those words. He dropped the rug and ran to the door, once again stooping and trembling as he opened the door.

"What on EARTH are you doing at this hour, disturbing an old man like m'self and robbing him of some well-needed sleep? And what's this about a warrant?" He suddenly paused, and in a completely different, more casual tone, said, "Didjya find Luigi? Ma sink's still broken."

The officer, the same one from the time before, and the police station, did not look amused. He merely pushed through Gadd and into the house. His fellows did the same.

"Due to your suspicious activity yesterday at the police station, a warrant has been called for to search your home." a younger officer said.

The officer from the day before approached Gadd, bringing his face not three inches from Gadd's own.

"I saw you yesterday," the officer whispered, "and lemme tell you, you didn't quite look as… _feeble… _as ya do now. Any explanation for this? Or why you were snoopin' 'round the morgue yesterday? You seemed mighty interested in that certain person…"

Gadd stood up straight again, and narrowed his eyes. He had no reason to act.

He clenched his jaw, and stayed silent.

The Toad officer grabbed Gadd's nightgown collar. Firmly, but not enough to grab the attention of the other police-Toads.

"I don't care if you're a 'man of science.' You are obstructin' justice, and if you don't comply, I _will _put you in handcuffs. Do you understand?" the officer said through clenched teeth.

Again, silence from Gadd. Just as the officer was breathing to say "cuff him," another police-Toad called out.

"Hey! I found something!" The younger Toad pulled away the rug, to reveal the hatch. Gadd's eyes grew wide.

The officer turned back to Gadd, and forcibly let go of his collar.

Another, slightly brawnier officer came and lifted the hatch, revealing the ladder that disappeared into the darkness below. Suddenly, Gadd called out in an absurdly loud voice, "Whatchyoo policemen doin' goin' down there?!" Each Toad looked to him.

"There's… uh… radiation down there… real bad."

He looked like a senile fool, but he hoped it might have given Luigi enough notice to hide before the officers came down. The last Toad disappeared, and Gadd followed.

By the time Gadd had hopped off the ladder, two Toads were already returning from the Training Room and the Gallery, and a third was entering the Portraificationizer Room. The collar-tugging officer was inspecting the Main Lab.

Were this any other situation, Gadd would be fretting and panicking, worried that these cretins might break one of his precious inventions. But at the moment, his mind was pondering just how he might kill all the lights and knock each one out, were Luigi to be discovered.

But within moments, each Toad had returned to their leader, shaking their heads. They talked in harsh whispers, and finally nodded and started for the ladder again.

_Boy, Luigi must have found a __really__ good hiding place,_ the professor thought to himself.

The last one to leave was the now annoyed, collar-grabbing Toad. When he made sure each Toad was out of earshot, he called to the Professor through clenched teeth, "Sorry to have disturbed you, sir." And with that, he climbed the ladder.

Gadd waited anxiously at the foot of the ladder for several moments before climbing up. He popped his head out of the hatch, and looked around. The door was closed, and the Toads were gone.

Again, he descended the ladder, and called out to Luigi.

"Luigi, m'boy, ya did a fine job hidin'!"

Nothing answered his call.

"Luigi?"

Nothing. Only the whir of a machine or two.

Gadd ran the distance of the Lab, checking behind every machine. He checked the Gallery, the Portraificationizer Room, and the Training Room. But just as the Toads before him, he could not find Luigi. A sudden thought came to him.

Racing across the Lab and up the ladder, he threw open the door to the closet. There, his pale-blue jacket hung, and next to it…

An empty hanger. Below it, empty space next to a Gadd's bag of supplies.

Gadd let his head fall into his palm.

"Luigi you dumb bastard."

-----------------------------------------------------

**AGH! DON'T HIT ME! cowers in the corner I know it was short, but if it wasn't, then the next one would be far too long. Lot's and LOT'S of Weegie time in the next one. Since lately it's been a little Gadd-centric.**


	6. Northward

**A/C: Hey peeps! Chapter's are comin' pretty fast, aren't they? Here's a nice long one,a treat for ya. :3**

**In other news, how is it that Ch. 3 has fewer pageviews than Ch. 4? You'd think, if anything, the reverse would be true. Weird.**

**Over 200 hits in all! wewt!**

---------------------------------------------------------------

Luigi waited many hours on the couch in the Lab. Gadd had been kind enough to bring his pajamas from the house, but he wouldn't need them. He had instead remained in a green T-shirt and jeans.

After all, he wouldn't be staying that long.

He rolled up and looked at the clock. _1 o'clock. Gadd should certainly be asleep now._

He climbed the ladder and ever so quietly, opened the hatch.

He looked around. In the corner lay Gadd on his bed, softly snoring. He was sprawled on his stomach, and his arm hung over the side. Luigi looked to him sadly.

"I'm sorry Gadd." He whispered under his breath. Gadd did not stir.

Remembering what he learned from sneaking around Bowser's castle, he made his way to the closet, and opened the door. The jacket, complete with fresh-clothes-smell, hung limply on the hanger. Underneath was Luigi's bag of supplies. He slipped the jacket into the backpack, hoisted it onto his back, and climbed into his shoes. Without a sound he left the shack, and wandered into the cool night air. A waning moon lit his way.

Soon he had left the forest, and was in Toad Town. All lights were off; everyone was sleeping.

Luigi quickly found the pipe leading to the sewers. After a moment of zero-gravity he emerged, only to retreat into darkest shadows again. Only yards away stood a Toad-officer. He had been put on duty here to make sure no one could escape through the pipes. He stood on two large, green pipes leading to another area.

Luigi thought back to what his brother had said about the sewers. Something lived down here.

Something that did not like to be awoken.

When the guard had turned around, Luigi grabbed a small rock and hurled it into the abyss below the pipes. There was a delay between when the rock made a "clack" as it hit stone, and when Luigi thought it _should_ have hit stone. It had hit something before reaching the ground. Perfect.

The Toad-guard flinched as a low rumble echoed off the moist walls of the sewers. He opened his mouth to scream, but the tentacle of a _HUGE _blooper wrapped around his head, and in a moment, he disappeared into the depths.

Luigi did feel sorry for the guy; after all, he was only doing his job.

Luigi dashed off, rounding several corners and passing several traps before entering a secluded area for a certain pipe. Icicles and frost covered the walls, creating a shimmering source illumination to magnify even the slightest ray of light. In the middle of it all sat a blue pipe. The pipe to Shiver City.

With a running start, Luigi leapt into the pipe full force.



Luigi emerged several minutes later into a vast, snowy land. In front of him, a small town slept quaintly, all the lights off, just like Toad Town. At such low temperatures, even a few minutes began to take their toll, thus Luigi retrieved his jacket and slipped it over himself, careful not to move his wounded shoulder too much. The fur lining immediately warmed him, and he sighed in relief.

Taking a moment to gather his surroundings, he peered towards the dark horizon. He could just see mountains in the distance. He was sure that was where he needed to go.

He had only taken his first step when he realized something awful. There was no way in _hell_ he'd be able to walk to those mountains. Not with snow this deep. He'd die of exhaustion before he got there.

He looked around, hoping there'd be a Jeep or a truck of some sort, but these people had no need for vehicles like that, and so none could be found.

However… he did find some nice snowmobiles, parked near the side of a house. They would make a horrible racket when he started one though.

He thought and thought, and finally came up with an idea.

_I may wake them up, but it won't matter, since they'll have no way of catching me._

He snipped a few wires from the other two snowmobiles with the knife Gadd bought, but left one untouched. He tied an extra canister of gas to the still-working snowmobile, and admired his work. Until he remembered that snowmobiles, like most vehicles, needed a key. That meant sneaking into the house, and avoiding the residents.

This he accomplished with ease. His conscience would hound him for hours after that.

He placed the key into the ignition, and with a "RYOOM-RYOO-RYOOOM!" sped off into the distance. He turned around to watch as every light in the village turned on, and several penguins run (or waddle) after him, only to stop a few feet outside of town.

_And now, to Nikolai, _Luigi thought, as he flew over a snowbank, and into the vast snow plain.



Several nights passed of snowmobile riding, and still, it seemed to Luigi those damn mountains never came any closer. Every once in a while he'd stumble upon a town, each smaller than the last, where he would siphon off some gas, and go speeding off into the night again. Only gas he stole; Gadd had packed more than enough food.

Things were getting harder though. With every smaller village, there came fewer chances of gas. Soon, only every other village had gas, then none at all.

But, at last, the mountains grew larger, a sign of Luigi's approach. He still had nearly a half tank of gas, and a full canister tied to the rear of the machine.



With a final, mighty heave of the machine, Luigi drove over the ridge of the first mountain. The moon had long since left him in darkness though, and the stars dimly twinkled overhead. He knew there lay a valley below him, but he could see nothing in the blackness. Except… several orange lights in the distance. He leaned closer to get a better look, and suddenly, fell from the snowmobile. The snowmobile immediately stopped because of its heavy weight, and sunk into the snow. Luigi, however, did not. He went tumbling down the steep mountain for a long way, passing the tree-level and rolling into the heavy forest.

Miracle he didn't die when he finally hit that tree.



Luigi awoke to the harsh crunch of snow to his face. He sat up, then fell back again as a wave of dizziness overcame him. When this had passed, he tried once more to sit up, this time with success. He opened his and blinked a few times to relieve himself of the bright blurriness of his surroundings, and rubbed his aching head.

"Do yew theenk he ees being aliyve?" He heard a young feminine voice ask.

"Wull, he was seeting up when I was heeting heem weeth snohball, dah?" Another young voice asked, but with a boyish tone. Luigi focused harder on the two blurs in front of him.

As his vision cleared, Luigi could see a small human girl, dressed in much fur, her hair pulled into buns at her ears. Beside her stood a curious Koopa boy, also dressed in fur. Both stared at him with awe.

"Uhhh… hi." Luigi said weakly. The children rushed towards him with eager vivacity.

"Wow, yew are looking so foreign!"

"What ees your nayme?"

"Whar deed yew cohme frohm?"

Dozens more questions barraged Luigi. He merely chuckled. He liked children, and thought their curiosity, and willingness to make friends with a complete stranger was cute.

He wondered how neither knew his name.

The Koopa boy grabbed Luigi's arm and began to pull him hard.

"Cohm! Yew mahst see veellage!" Luigi resisted a little, hesitant to go. But seeing that these children didn't know his name, he doubted anyone else would. After all, few people did back home (or used to).

The Koopa boy let go, and the two ran off, with Luigi lagging behind. As they came to a clearing, Luigi could just make out the tops of several cottages. The children ran through the trees, and as Luigi followed their footprints, he found himself between two cottages. Farther on, a cobbled street glazed with snow ran perpendicular to the opening, and several humans, Koopas, and Toads walked past.

Luigi hadn't expected there to be _this_ many people.

He thought back to his hand, and realized the mark glowed out in the open for anyone to see (which, thankfully, no one had yet). Reaching under his jacket, he tore a strip of his shirt and tied it around his hand. If anyone asked, he would say it had been injured or something.

The two children, having noticed their friend was lagging, ran back to him and tugged hard again, desperate to show off their home. They showed him all the sights, and all their friends. Several adults watched in idle curiosity at the foreigner, but did nothing.

The children took him to the Main Square where the rest of the children played, and coerced him into a game of tag. He had other things to do, but thought keeping these kids happy for a few minutes wouldn't hurt anything. He took off, easily able to overtake them, but feigning weakness. Several younger children "caught" him easily, but he certainly made things harder for the older ones.

One of the littler Toads turned back to make sure Luigi wasn't after her. Had she been looking forward, she would have seen the low-walled well just in front of her. Her stomach hit the top of the wall, and she flipped forward over the wall with a scream. Luigi barely had time to run and leap for her.

Many on-looking adults gasped. Luigi had only just caught her; in fact, she still screamed as Luigi brought her into his arms, safe from the well. Upon feeling a soft jacket against her own, she stopped screaming and looked up. Luigi, complete with frost-covered mustache, smiled down at her. She quickly buried her face into his jacket.

An older woman hysterically ran towards Luigi, thanking him in both their Northern tongue and heavily-accented English as she picked up her daughter. Other adults came to slap him on the back and thank him for his kind deed "On the behalf of Volktravagrad," and soon they were gently pushing him towards the bar for a celebratory drink.

_Wait… this is Volktravagrad?_



A rather weak party was thrown in his honor, and soon he had made friends with quite a few patrons of the bar. He spent the entire evening there, listening to the stories of the locals, and telling a few of his own, slightly distorted as to hide a few facts.

Night finally came, and Luigi still hadn't left. He sat on a bar stool, listening to the crackle of the fireplace as everything else was silent. The bar-keep, an older, bearded human, shined up the last glass, and leaned over the bar towards Luigi.

"Soh… what breengs yew to Volktravagrad, leetle man?" The man said, his eyes sparkling. Luigi sighed, following the rim of his glass of vodka with his finger.

"Actually… I'm kinda looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Have you heard of someone named 'Nikolai Asimov?'"

"I'm sohrry, I cahn't say I have. Cewd you describe heem to me?"

"Mmmm… not really. I only know his name. Do you know of anyone who might?"

"Son, I'm the mayor; I knohw everyone."

"Oh." Luigi's shoulders sagged. Here he had come all this way, and no one had even heard of Nikolai. "Well, thank you for the drink, and the party-thing," he said, turning the stool and sliding off.

"Thahnk _yew_ for saving that leetle gurl."

Luigi waved back to the man before leaving the tavern.

He entered the streets, and immediately regretted doing so. A fierce wind chilled him to the bone, and he ducked into a covered alley to escape the torrential snow.

He let out a long breathe, and watched the mist disappear into nothing.

"Hello?"

Luigi, startled at the voice, clutched his chest and whirled around to face the alleyway.

Cloaked and partially hidden in the darkness stood a hooded figure. The figure did not look menacing though; merely curious.

"Hello?" The figure said again. The kind, soft voice was that of a woman's.

"Y-Yes?" Luigi stammered. The woman tilted her head upwards slightly, and Luigi saw beautiful emerald eyes.

"You seek Nikolai, yes?" Only the slightest touch of an accent could be heard.

"Yes! Do you know where he lives?"

The woman pointed out the alleyway towards the dark forest behind the village.

"There."

Luigi turned around to look in the direction the woman had pointed.

"Really? Thank y-" Luigi turned around. The woman had disappeared.

Luigi looked flatly into the darkness.

_I really hope that wasn't a ghost or something. I've had enough of those._

He stepped out into the street again, but strangely, the wind had stopped, and the snow lay glistening on the cobblestones. He scurried around several houses, and into the dark evergreen forest, the snow crunching beneath his feet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/C: So close, SO CLOSE. What could possibly happen in a deep, dark... scary... forest...? **

**Anything.**

**Just who could this mysterious woman be? That you'll have to figure out on your own. I'll never tell though. 8D**


	7. Riddle Within an Enigma

_Crunch. Crunch._

Luigi stepped over another snow-covered log.

_Ohhh I wish my legs weren't on fire. _

He had been traveling through the woods for over an hour, and fatigue had begun to set in. He stopped, and sat in the cold snow.

_This guy better not friggin' live underground like Gadd… or else I'll never be able to find him._

He flinched as something snapped behind him. He twisted around, only to find a _huge_, snarling set of jaws in front of him.

_Oh God, not again!_

He dove as he realized the thing clawing at him was not a werewolf, but a great brown, hungry bear. He turned heel and ran, the bear easily closing the gap. He grabbed a tree and used his own momentum to swing around in a 180 degree arc, hoping to confuse the bear, but the bear only turned in an even wider arc and continued after him.

By now Luigi had entered a small clearing. He was breathing hard, and he was sure his legs would give out at any second. They didn't, but they might as well have as he tripped over an obtrusive root sticking out of the ground.

Luigi rolled onto his behind, and scooted back as far as he could from the bear, now slowly coming towards him.

_Oh no, I'm gonna end up just like that guard!_

Luigi didn't have time to be sick as he curled into a fetal position, waiting for the bear to kill him. He heard the dull _crunch_ of the bear getting closer. He could even smell it. He screwed his eyes shut as the bear reared back with a huge roar. But as Luigi heard the whoosh of air as the bear came down, a sharp gunshot rang out, and then, a dull thud as something large hit the snow mere inches from him.

He opened his eyes, and literally leapt backwards at the sight of the bear's maw open in front of him, the tongue lolling out. He clutched his chest, and inspected the creature. Still just as scary as before, but Luigi just made out a small hole in the back of the bear's head. Perfectly round, straight-smack in the center. The snow below the beast's head had been stained a deep crimson. He was bending forward a little to get a closer look (still fearful the bear might eat him), when he heard the crunch of snow on the other side of the clearing, causing him to turn his head sharply.

Out of the darkness, a wide black hoof emerged. Connected to it was a large midnight Clydesdale, snorting and sending mist into the air. A small rider sat atop the beast, his rifle still smoking.

Placing a foot in the stirrup, the rider slid off his large horse, and slowly walked to Luigi, scanning him up and down, his rifle hanging limply in his hand. Luigi took a moment to look this man over as well.

The man, who barely came up to Luigi's shoulders (without the hat) was dressed in a fine brown coat, with thick, luscious light brown fur trim running around his neck, down the front, and around the bottom of his coat, which reached to about his knees. This fur also made up the large cuffs of his jacket-sleeves. His hat, a large fur ushanka covering most of his head, looked to have come from the same animal. He had a pair of grey pants, which bagged at the knee, where the tops of two shiny black boots met. His head was rather large and round, but his steel-blue eyes seemed kind, watching with reserved curiosity, peering over a pair of squared, half-moon spectacles. A small round goatee adorned his chin, and he had unusually thick, yet trimmed eyebrows. From the middle of his face outwards, his hair seemed to fade from black to white, on both his eyebrows and his goatee. _That can't be natural,_ Luigi thought.

With a noble air, the small man stopped about five feet from Luigi.

"Yowng man, are you alright?" The small man asked in a rich, lightly-accented baritone.

"Uhh… y-yeah… I'm okay. Uh, thank you for saving me."

"No problem at ull. Now, tell me, what on Urth is someone like yourself doing ull the way out hyere?"

Luigi opened his mouth to speak, but the small man raised his hands.

"No, wait. Not hyere. We can giff our formal introductions at my home. In the mean time, hyelp me tie up this bear. We nyeed to gyet it to my house before it starts to dehcay." He turned to his horse and grabbed a coil of rope, gently patting the horse's nose. Throwing a rope to Luigi, he walked around the bear, tied up the feet, and tied the ropes to the horse's saddle. Luigi tied up the bear's front paws, and threw the extra rope to the man, who again tied them to the saddle. When the two had finished, the small man stepped forward and parted the thick fur on the bear's head with his gloved hands, surveying his work as the corner of his mouth twitched in a smile.

The small man returned to his horse and lifted himself onto saddle, and patted it as he looked to Luigi, giving the "okay" for Luigi to sit with him. Luigi hadn't ridden many horses other than the ponies at the Fair, but the man in front of him would be controlling the horse, so he had no fear.

The man clicked his cheek, and the horse trotted away, with the great bear in tow.



Hours later, a little before a grey, clouded sunrise, Luigi noticed the trees began to grow more scarce, and the ground was rising slightly. Luigi leaned a little to peer through the growing gaps in the trees.

Several hundred feet in front of them the ground raised sharply into a tall, craggy hill, a twisted path leading to the castle-like chateau at its peak. No trees grew upon the hill, for it was too steep and rocky to bear life. Yet the chateau up-top looked comforting and well cared-for.

The horse surprised Luigi as it turned away from the path, instead towards a small alcove at the base of the hill. When they arrived, Luigi saw that the alcove was, in fact, a stable, filled with tools for grooming and up keeping horses. Luigi spied a few hunting tools as well.

As the horse stopped near a pile of cold hay, the mysterious slid from his saddle, and patted the large horse lovingly.

"Goodt gurl, Anya, goodt gurl. I know it was a big load, but you did byutifully," he said soothingly to the horse. It whinnied and shook its soft mane in response, and the man smiled, deepening the wrinkles around his eyes.

"Now," the fur-coated man said, "No offense, but… uh… you look rather… dirty. Why don't you go gyet some sleep, and when you wake up, go take a nice bayth, and meet me in the library on the syecondt floor when you're readty." Luigi looked around curiously.

"Uh, up the path you saw. Chyoose any room you wish..." the man instructed. He suddenly called Luigi back.

"Eh, egcept the thurd floor. Thayt's where my room is." Luigi nodded and headed up to the chateau.

_This guy's pretty nice, _Luigi thought, _if a little too trusting. I mean, if I came across some guy in the forest, I don't think I'd invite him to __my__ house._

_Still, you can't really say no to a warm bed and a bath, now can you?_



Luigi found his room with ease, a large room with several suits of arm, sans weapons. He felt secure as he slept in the large bed, under the bed drapes, with his own personal guardians to keep him safe.

Yet, for all his security, he slept but a few hours.

He awoke in a cold sweat, forgetting for a moment that he was _not_ in his own bed, but that of someone else's. But as he sat up bare-chested, he quickly rushed back under the covers. It was absolutely _freezing,_ even inside the house. He grabbed his jacket from the end of the bed, and snatched his shoes. In this cold, he was afraid his feet might stick to the marble floor outside his room.

He traveled for quite a way before finally finding the bathroom the small man had talked about. It was absolutely gorgeous though. The bath, really more of a small pool, lay in the center of the marble, gold-inlayed room. Soaps and oils stood at guard around the edge of the bath in multi-colored bottles.

Wow… 

He wasn't really quite sure what to think. On the one hand, the room and the bath and the bottles spoke of wealth and exuberance; on the other… perhaps an effeminate side?

Luigi preferred to bathe himself, rather than put too much thought into the matter.



Bathed and rested, Luigi was now walking through the marble hallways of the second floor. A dull grey light from outside filtered through the large windows, illuminating the tiny specks of dust in the air.

As Luigi walked, he tilted his head to listen to a distant crackling. With each door he passed he crackling grew louder, until he reached a large, open oak door with an intricate floral design carved into the woodwork. Curiosity overtook him, and he strode inside.

He smiled as he noticed the rows upon rows of books lining the wall two-stories high. On one side, a large fireplace, the source of the crackling, stood with a large cauldron hanging from an iron rod.

Before the fire a small living room was set up with multiple couches and several armchairs, all surrounding a low wooden table. A polished tea set sat steaming upon the table.

From one of the couches next to the table the small man looked up, slightly surprised, as he was pouring himself a little tea. His coat lay on he chair adjacent to him. He wore a dark grey waistcoat over a linen shirt with billowing sleeves, cuffed at the wrist. A silken red ascot peeked from his waistcoat under his chin. His hat was missing, which revealed a nearly bald head, save for the clump of hair on the top of his head he had slicked back. His hair followed the same pattern as his eyebrows and goatee; black, then fading to white. He was still clad in his pants and boots from earlier.

He stood respectfully as Luigi came to take a seat across from him.

"Ah! What wondters good sleep and a nice bayth can do! Although… I went to take a bayth myself this morning, andt it lookedt like no one hadt usedt it."

"But I did use it." Luigi said, mildly confused. Truthfully, he'd left a bit of mess. He's only a guy, after all.

The small man stroked his goatee, and stopped as a smile spread across his face.

"You usedt the baythroom on the furst floor, didn't you?"

"Um… yes?"

"That's the ladties' baythroom," the man said, trying hard to force back a smile. "Don't worry; I won't tell," he winked.

Luigi could only wonder why his man had separate bathrooms for men and women, considering he hadn't even seen any women in the chateau. Was he really that rich?

Luigi was a little embarrassed though, knowing that _he_ had, in fact, been the effeminate one.

At that moment, a strange gurgling was heard from the cauldron in the fire. Nikolai rushed to the pot and grabbing a towel, lifted the lid, savoring the aroma floating from the mixture within. Grabbing a bowl and ladle, he spooned some of the stew into the bowl, and handed it to Luigi, before returning to his seat. Luigi took a bite, and smiled at the hearty flavor. He could just detect green onions, barley, potatoes, maybe some carrots, and a delicious meat he couldn't quite make out.

"This is good!" Luigi cried, "But what's in it?"

"Mmmm..." Nikolai mumbled as he winced, trying to remember exactly what he had put in, "A little garlic, barley, onions, potatoes, celery, carrots... andt bear."

"What?!" Luigi nearly choked on his mouthful. He concentrated on the taste in his mouth, and found it... good, strangely. Maybe bear wasn't so bad after all. "Tastes good."

Nikolai smiled. "It madte a great pelt too."

"Ahem," he cleared his throat, "I beliefe we haff some introdtuctions to make."

Luigi began.

"My name is Luigi," he said, extending his uncovered hand. The small man shook it gently.

"No last name?"

"I prefer not to tell people."

"Undterstoodt. Charmedt to meet you, Leegi," the small man said, bowing courteously. "My name…"

"… is Nikolai Asimov."


	8. The Egg of Faberge

**Hmmm.. not much to say... other than OHMYFREAKINGGOD I'VE ALMOST GOT 500 HITS TO THIS THING. Like... wow... seriously. I didn't think it''d get that many. I'd thought it might get, like, two.**

**What's really weird though... is ch. 5 has fewer hits than Ch. 6, and Ch. 6 fewer than Ch. 7. Awd.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"N-Nikolai?" Luigi said in astonishment. Then, Luigi mentally slapped himself.

_Wait, of course this is Nikolai. Short man, large head, glasses, not much hair… _

_I'm so… so… stupid._

Nikolai arched his eyebrows. "Yes. You seem egxcited to see me." He took his seat again, and Luigi sat facing him. Luigi's leg twitched anxiously.

"I've been looking for you."

"Really…" On a separate note, he added, "Tea?"

"Oh, sure. Thanks." Nikolai poured Luigi a cup, and he accepted it gratefully. He took a sip, and let the warmth spread through his body.

"So, yeah…" Luigi was eager to ask the question he had traveled so far for, but idle curiosity interrupted him.

"Um, why doesn't anyone in that village know you? With a place as big as this, you'd think they would."

Nikolai sighed, staring into his tea.

"Because I've madte sure they don't know me."

Luigi looked to Nikolai, confused.

"But why?"

"… You're from the South, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Then… I'm guessing you nyever heardt of the Revolution?" Luigi furrowed his brows; Nikolai took it as a "no." Taking a deep breath, Nikolai began…

"Being from the South, you have been shyelteredt from what happened hyere forty-fiyve years ago. For many years, before my family came to this place, the people of these landts sufferedt. The winters are cruel, andt foodt can be scarce. Andt in times of desperation, seedts of anger andt disillusionment are plantedt.

I nyever foundt out who, but, for several months, someone, perhaps many, spreadt to the entire mountain range the idtea that those of the upper class were to blame for their hardtships. Dyuring those months I knew nothing of what was stirring in the village. Talk of equality and communal brotherhood. Talk of usurption. Talk of revolution… However, I did nyotice strange looks from the villagers as I sat in the pews at the village church. Ays if they suspectedt me of something… Ironic, no?"

"In my ignorance, I threw a small Ball for many of the nobility from towns in this mountain range. The very night of the Ball, the talks of the villagers culminatedt into fervent uprising. Like beasts, they stormedt my home, throwing rocks through the windtows andt breaking the doors. I leadt as many of the noblemen andt women as I couldt to the stable below, where I hadt a small carriage andt we rodte off, but several were leyft behindt..." Nikolai stared absently at the steam, rising like ghosts, from his tea.

"Three were hung, on a tree at the eydge of the forest; one… Godt knows what happenedt to him… although, I hear he put up a great fight…"

"The others andt I fledt, to another nobleman's landt, where the Revolution hadn't spreadt. There… we waitedt... For a year. None of us daredt return to his or her home; all of the villages that each noble-person came from hadt experienced the same thing. I was lucky; when I returnedt, my home was, for the most part, intact, save for a few broken windtows, a few things stolen, andt junk everywhere from the villagers living hyere." Nikolai snarled lightly, as the thought made his blood boil a little.

"Others… were not so lucky; several lost their homes completely, either by being forcedt out, or watching their homes be burnedt to the ground."

"Some really were _boyar_, people of a ruling class, but some were like myself, only people of the upper class, with no ruling power at all. The Revolution strippedt the boyar of any power they had, and gave it to the people. Though the "people's rule," endtedt after a year, most boyar were never returned their power. In a few cases, I ayctually thought this was byetter, since they were idyets anyway."

"When I returnedt, there were no more talks of upheaval, only talks of daily drivel. But, I couldt still hear whispers of bitterness towards me. For which I was very gladt I hadt chosen to stay undter the radtar. However, I knew that these mere whispers could easily turn into another ransacking, andt so I daredt not tempt them by revealing myself, or letting anyone know that I still lived here. I haydt to findt a way to keep everyone away, without letting them know I still egxisted."

"I don't know if you know this, but the village near has an old legendt. The legendt of the Death Ridter. Hundredts of years ago, a Cossack diedt when someone trespassedt his woodts andt beheadedt him for some unknown reason. His raygeful spirit returnedt, andt wouldt kill any who steppedt foot into the woodts. Those who trespassedt and survidedt might make it back to the village, but the next night, the Ridter wouldt run through the village on horseback, laughing demonically, andt placing a death curse on the trespasser."

"To keep the villagers away… I decidedt to… 'reawaken' his spirit." Nikolai said, nearly terrifying Luigi with the devilish glint in his eyes.

"One night, I donnedt my coat and hayt, and brandtishing an oldt family saber, flew through the village on one of my horses, a black one like Anya, cackling like a madman through the streets." Suddenly, Nikolai threw back his head and gave a deep, hauntingly evil, resonating laugh, which sent Luigi diving under a pillow on the couch. He then gave an innocent chuckle as Luigi peeked from under the cushion.

"Sorry about that. I practicedt it for weeks… Anyway, the entire village awoke to my laughter, andt everyone was frightenedt out of their skin as I criedt, 'Beholdt! The Death Ridter has seen the evils of this village, andt curses all of you to Hyell!! No one shall trespass my woodts, and live to see the next sunrise!'" Nikolai recounted, holding his hand aloft and waving it as though he held a sword within it.

"Needtless to say, it workedt. My little act has kept all but a few curious souls out of my woodts. Andt those few quickly turn aroundt when they hear Anya's hoofbeats andt my laughter."

"It is cruel, yes, but I must. There are things in this home that I can't bear to part with, or have taken from me." Twisting around, he put his arm over the couch he sat upon, and pointed to a picture hanging above the mantle place.

"Like that." Luigi followed the angle of Nikolai's finger to find what Nikolai gestured to: an old painting of two, stoic humans. One looked remarkably similar to Nikolai, whom Luigi assumed it was, but with a head of hair black as pitch, and a face devoid of wrinkles. He wore the same clothes and glasses as the man sitting before Luigi. The other person was a woman, slightly below Nikolai's height, with hair of the same ebony color, netted in a bun. She wore a silky green dress, with a gorgeous shawl of some white fur. Hanging from a black ribbon, a circular locket of gold rested upon her chest. Her nose looked hooked a bit, but her face was stunning, nonetheless. Her green eyes gazed through time.

_Her eyes…_

"Who are they?" Luigi pondered to Nikolai, though he knew the identity of one already.

"You don't recognize the handtsome young man? He's me," Nikolai winked, "andt the other…" his face fell, and his eyes became weary.

"Is my wife."



"Wow… she sure is pretty." Luigi nearly smacked himself for almost betraying Daisy.

"Yes," Nikolai sighed, "she was."

"Oh! I'm sorry." Luigi could only mumble as he realized his mistake.

"Don't worry," Nikolai said with a dismissive hand, "she diedt many… many years ago."

Something told Luigi that, despite Nikolai's words, a dull ache still lay in the old man's heart.

"That painting is all I hayve left of her. When I returnedt after the attack, I nearly killedt myself, as the painting was gone when I arrivedt. Thankfully though, someone hadt the kindtness to put it somewhere where no harm couldt come to it."

"The only other thing in this house I treasure above all else, below the painting, is one of my family's oldest heirlooms."

Nikolai left his seat, and gently plucked a delicate, bejeweled azure egg from the mantle place. He held it vertically between his two palms as he took his seat again. He started to speak.

"As you know, most humans in the worldt are not naytive, coming either by choice or by Divine forces. I, however, was born hyere. Gyenerations ago, my family came from the steppes of Russia, during the reign of Tsar Aleksandter the Third. We had always been prominent, andt here it was no different. I'm not egxactly sure how my grandtfather managedt to bring most of our wealth, but he didt, andt we took up residence where we foundt it most familiar; here in the far, far Northern lands of the Mahshroom Kingdtom. My grandtfather built this great chateau, and kept the family heirlooms here, includting this egg."

He placed the egg upon the table, where the firelight cast a red glow on the brilliant blue of the egg. Innumerous colored sparkles danced beneath the glazed surface and silver webbing.

"This egg was madte for Tsar Aleksandter himself. I don't think he likedt it very much though. From what my grandtfather said, Aleksandter gave it to him only a few weeks ayfter it was madte. It didtn't really matter to grandtfather, since it was byutiful, nonetheless."

Nikolai smiled. He obviously had fond memories of the egg.

"I'm sure you're wondtering why the Tsar himself would give such a thing to my grandtfather. Well, the reason my family was so prominent was because we had always been loyal to the crown. Many of my ayncestors were even Cossacks, hence the hayt." Nikolai nodded to his fur hat on the other couch.

"Being so loyal earnedt us favor with the Tsar, andt ays such, we occasionally receivedt gifts, I suppose partly out of formality. I doubt we were really that close to the royal family, but my grandtfather always like to joke about being 'secondt fiddtle' to the Tsar." Nikolai chuckled to himself.

"Ever since it was given to him though, he treasuredt it above all our other possessions. Not above his family, of course, but it was up there. No one daredt touch it, for fear of bringing a long lecture from grandtfather.

One day though, when I was still a very young ladt, I ayccidently knockedt it over. I was horrifiedt that I had broken it, for when I pickedt it up, it openedt, andt something fell out. I realizedt it was meant to open when I saw the latch, and was ayctually grateful when I pickedt up the thing that had fallen out."

Nikolai slowly opened the egg, and removed a tiny silver hen from the middle. With a "pop," he then opened the hen, revealing a beautiful sapphire pendant. He held it to Luigi, who let it fall into his open hands.

"Incredtible, isn't it? Such a thing of beauty... Amazing that it survivedt the Revolution..."

Luigi, not wanting to somehow damage the pendant, returned the shining jewel to its owner, who tucked it away into the hen, and then into the egg. Instead of placing it back on the mantle though, he chose to let it remain on the table in front of him, next to the tea set.

"I couldt nyever lose them. The painting, for my love, and the egg, for my family."

Luigi had to admire the man. Such dedication was exceptional.

Nikolai's eyes idly roved to the grandfather clock against the wall, which, at that moment, began to chime a melodious tone.

"Oh my," Nikolai smiled, "here I am, going off with my stories, boring you to death, andt it's nearly four o'clock, andt you've yet to tyell me why it is you're hyere."

Luigi took a deep breath. The moment was nigh. His days of traveling and thievery were about to come to fruition. He looked to Nikolai with intense determination. He spoke a single, abominable word.

"Werewolves."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ooooh, so close. But yet another cliffhanger. We should be getting some action by next chapter though. With yet, ANOTHER long-ass narrative by Nikolai.**

**The egg is based of an actual, albeit missing Imperial Faberge egg, "The Hen With Sapphire Pendant." The sculpted eggs were created for the Tsars of Russia, and to date, all but eight have been found. I wanted to explain this egg's dissappearance as traveling to the Mushroom Kingdom, as opposed to BEING DESTROYED AS IT MOST LIKELY WAS during the Soviet Revolution of 1918. Damn Commies and their egg-smashing.**


	9. Hunting for a Cure

**A/C: Hey Luigi, _great_ way to kick things off!**

**Ooooh, I think something's gonna happen! I can feel it.**

--------------------------------------------------------------

Nikolai's face became stern, and the gleam in his eyes disappeared. Intertwining his fingers, he propped them in front of his face.

"Why wouldt you want to know of such things?"

Luigi hesitated, but quickly thought up a lie.

"Well, I'm conducting some research and-" Nikolai cut him off.

"Someone close to you hays been affectedt, hayven't they?" Nikolai said tersely. Luigi cast his eyes downward.

_You've no idea how close._

Nikolai leaned back upon the couch and crossed his legs, showing off his shined black riding boots. He sighed heavily.

"Werewolfes… are an ayncient beast. It is saidt they were createdt out of jealousy of the wolf, thousandts of years ago, in the times of Socrates andt Homer. A man, whose name hays been lost to time, lovedt wolfes, andt wouldt watch them every night, adtmiring their strength andt graceful howls. But soon, his passion became an obcession, andt one night, a full moon no less, he criedt out a wish to the heavens to become one, if only for a night. His cry was answered, but not by the godts. By that evilest of evils, the Prince of Darkness himself. He saidt to the man, 'I will grant your wish,' andt so he didt, andt the man became the creature he lovedt. But he hadt acceptedt a gift with an extra… _perk…_ an uncontrollable bloodtlust. As well as the ability to spreadt his curse. From that day forth, as a remindter of accepting the Devil's gift, every full moon, he became the creature he lovedt… andt hatedt. He livedt like this until one night, while he was a wolf, he killedt a neighbor's family, andt in vengeance, the neighbor thrust a silver dagger into the beast's throat…"

"Wait… a silver… _dagger?_" Luigi questioned. He'd heard of silver bullets, but daggers?

"Yes. As I'm sure you've heardt from stories, werewolfes are susceptible to silver. But not just silver bullets; daggers, lances, clubs, anything that can bring forth bloodt. However, this is only during the werewolf stage. As a human, they are no more harmed then they wouldt be normally."

"Any other weaknesses?"

"Not really. It has the weaknesses of a wolf, only one the size of a bear. Other than that, only wolf's bane, but it isn't lethal. It can only wardt away a werewolf, not stop it permanently."

Luigi thought this over carefully, as it gave him new dangers to be aware of.

"Although, I've foundt that when the wolf-form of a werewolf is knockedt unconscious, it temporarily returns to it's human form, andt upon regaining consciousness, transforms back in about… ten minutes. A werewolf will also return to its human form shortly before death."

Nikolai stood, and calmly walked to one of the bookshelves, where, after a few seconds of scouring, found a large, leather-bound of interest. He sat down once more and handed the book to Luigi. Luigi noticed it looked highly similar to the book Gadd owned, but as if it had gained three times its weight.

"This is my collection of studties on werewolfes; my entire life's work. Everything there is to know about them is in this book."

Luigi let the words sink into him as he flipped several pages. Gadd's book was a mere pamphlet compared to this!

"Nikolai… Have you ever found… a cure?"

The old man's eyes flickered over Luigi as he peered over laced fingers.

"No."

"WHAT?!" Luigi roared, leaping from his seat. He sat down immediately, rather awkwardly, as Nikolai gave him a queer, almost angered look.

"If you think you can save your friendt, you're deadt wrong. Once bitten, you are taintedt, andt only boundt for Hell. Satan plants himself in your heart, andt once there, you can nyever walk through the gates of Heaven! Even the most pious of souls become corruptedt with His evil." Nikolai stood, as if insulted.

"Their very presence is a blasphemy to Godt… He didt not create this worldt to hayve it be overrun by the Devil's hellhoundts!" Nikolai said with grandiose waves of his hands. He paused.

"Which is why I hunt them…"

_HUNT THEM?! _

"H-Hunt them?"

"Yes. With that rifle, in fact. Madte of silver, with silver bullets, no less." Nikolai pointed to the rifle leaning against the wall near the fireplace. The same rifle he had killed the bear with.

His heart racing, Luigi sat uneasily. Here he was, in the presence of a werewolf hunter, who had _easily_ taken down a full-grown bear, and made stew of it.

What could he do to Luigi?

Feeling terribly uneasy, Luigi decided that, maybe, this was the best moment to leave.

"Nikolai… I thank you for your hospitality. But I really must be going…" Nikolai's anger seemed to quell as Luigi stood and took a few steps to the door.

"So soon?"

"Yeah... I've… got some things to do down South." Nikolai nodded, and approached Luigi.

"Then, I must say 'goodtbye,' to you." The goateed man gave a small smile. Both could tell the situation was growing awkward, though both for their own reasons.

Nikolai extended his hand, and Luigi reached out for a handshake goodbye. But Nikolai's eyes darted to Luigi's other hand. His bandaged hand.

Before Luigi could even react, Nikolai harshly grabbed Luigi's wrist, and twisted his palm upward, nearly breaking the poor boy's appendage. The man's grip was like an iron-vice. Luigi stared wide-eyed in horror as Nikolai, emotionless, ripped off the concealing fabric, revealing the glowing mark; the mark of the inflicted.

Nikolai adjusted his spectacles, letting Luigi's hand drop, and without a word, walked to the fireplace and stared into the shimmering flames, his hands behind his back. He sighed disheartedly, rocking on his toes.

"You know… I really didt like you… Shame…" He said sadly, shaking his head. Reaching for his rifle, without hesitation, he turned, and brought it up to his face to take aim at Luigi.

"Now standt still, this will be over soo-" Nikolai lowered his gun a little.

Luigi was gone.

---------------------------------------------------

**A/C: AH HA! Don'tchya just looooove my cliffhangers! **

**Sorry for the moderatly Christian overtone. But Nikolai's a Russian Orthodox. It's rather unavoidable.**

**Most people in the Mushroom Kingdom believe in the Star Spirits, but since Nikolai's family came from our world, they believed in the Russian Orthodox church. The church at the village is _technically_ devoted to the Star Spirits, but Nikolai's family used it as well.**


	10. Visitors and Spectators

**A/C: Sorry, this chapter's REALLY short. Sorry!**

**BTW, this takes place a couple hours after Gadd's realization of Luigi's disappearance.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Profesor E. Gadd paced restlessly from one end of his shack to the next, his mind as restless as his fluttering lab coat. That boy Luigi had disappeared during the night, taking his coat and supplies with him to meet Nikolai, as Gadd had deduced.

He stopped, and sat upon his bed, letting head sink into his palms. He couldn't understand it; why had Luigi left by himself? This thought befuddled Gadd to no end.

Balling his fists, he huffed, and leapt off the mattress.

_Luigi may have left alone… but I'm coming, like it or not. _

Grabbing his blue coat and stuffing the soft, furred thing into his pack, he was just making for the door, when an irritating knock sounded.

_I need a doorbell. Or people need to stop stopping by._

Gadd dropped his backpack upon the floor, and now rather cranky, opened the door. He looked up, and there before him, was a spitting image of Luigi.

Albeit shorter, pudgier, and swathed in red. Gadd narrowed his eyes as the memory of this man came back to him.

"Mario? What are _you_ doing here?"

Truthfully, despite Mario's brave heroics, Gadd was not especially fond of the man. Their very first meeting, Mario had simply waltzed into the Haunted Mansion, unheeding as Gadd attempted to stop him. Needless to say, Gadd still hadn't really forgiven the man for ignoring him and causing the big stink in the first place.

Mario's face didn't look so eager to see Gadd's either.

"Where's Luigi? Something strange has happened with him... And I know you know; whenever something's up with him, you're always somewhere in the picture. Whaddjoo do to him this time?! Perform some weirdo experiment on him?!" Mario said, his fists on his hips, a strange determination in his eyes. Gadd said nothing, unsure of whether to call the mustachioed man before him friend, or foe.

Mario stared down the small man.

"Listen; I come all the way back from thrashing Bowser, _again_, and suddenly, I hear all this talk about Luigi being some _monster _and even _killing_ someone. Now, he's completely off the radar, and I wanna know where he is." Mario snatched Gadd's collar, and yanked him forward.

"_WHERE. IS. HE, YOU STUPID LITTLE TROLL._"

Gadd glared intensely into the restless depths of the young man's sapphire eyes, only inches from his spectacles.

"And what would you do if you found him, Mr. Drain-Drinker? Send him to the loony bin?"

Mario grimaced in disgust. "How could you think I'd do that to my own brother?"

"Son, I don't know if you know this, but it is _often_ the brother who commits his own sibling." Gadd yelped a little as Mario let go of his collar, surprising him as he nearly fell to the floor. Brushing himself off indignantly, Gadd recomposed himself, and stood tall.

"Let's say I did know… what would you do once you found him, hm?"

"I'd be the big brother I'm supposed to be."

Caught off guard, Gadd again looked to Mario's eyes. But now, he found sadness… and a deep concern for his sibling. Mario's shoulders sagged, and his hands hung limply at his side.

Sighing, Gadd said,

"Mario… I think you'll need to siddown."

The next hour, Mario sat upon Gadd's white mattress, listening intently as Gadd recalled everything Luigi had told him, and everything the two had discovered the day before.



But outside the shack, another soul was also listening intently.

Placing the jeweled tip of his wand to the wall, the pointed end in his non-existent ear, he listened carefully to the inhabitants within. When he had received the information he needed, he twirled his wand and disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke.



Mario shook his head in disbelief.

"No way…"

"Yes way. Believe it or not, but it's the truth, boy. Now your brother's off God-knows-where, alone." Gadd lamented.

Mario sat up, a familiar gleam of courage and intrepidation in his eyes.

"Then what're we waitin' for?"



Leagues away, past the mountains bordering the Mushroom Kingdom, beyond the lava fields, in his great castle of stone, a king sat upon his throne, rubbing his temples wearily.

Having just been defeated by that fat little plumber in red, Bowser was still recovering, and although a fast healer, he could still tell he'd be feeling his injuries for several days. He furrowed his great flaming red eyebrows as he heard a "poof" before his massive throne, and where only stone lay before, a blue-robed Magikoopa stood atop, cleaning his wand. He finished and adjusted his thick glasses before clearing his throat.

"Your Dastardlyness?" Bowser groaned; his headache was getting worse already.

"Yes… Kamek?"

"I've just returned from a little scouting mission, and I've found some information of… _interest…_ concerning those dumb plumber brothers…"

"Continue."

--------------------------------------------------------

**A/C: So, you wanna strangle me yet? First, I make such a gentle and devoted man an antagonist, then I short-change you a chapter. Eh, don't worry. Next one's nice and long, just for you guys. Hopefully.**


	11. Dies Irae

**A/C: And now, ladies and gentlemen, we return to our hero and his comrade-turned-assasin.**

-------------------------------------------

Skidding on the marble floor, Nikolai held his gun aloft as he turned a corner. He listened carefully; the clacking of soles against stone was growing fainter.

Suddenly, the clacking grew louder, and Luigi appeared from another hallway. Seeing Nikolai, he ducked into another hall, but not before a bullet sang past his ear and into the vase against the wall behind him.

Luigi nearly flew down the long halls, finding himself at the set of stairs in the foyer. Leaping over nearly all twenty steps, he landed harshly on the balls of his feet before throwing the double doors open and sprinting to the outside world.

In mere minutes Luigi was to the end of the winding pathway to the chateau and entering the forest. But here the snow was thick, and he was finding it harder and harder to lift his legs. Yet he continued on, even as his muscles began to cramp, and his lungs burn.

Nikolai, smart enough to regain his hat and coat, ground his heels into the snow just before the first trees of the forest. Placing two fingers in his mouth, he gave a shrill whistle, echoing to the distant trees. Moments later his great Clydesdale ran past, and Nikolai hoisted himself onto the speeding horse.

Amongst the trees, Luigi ran, his legs burning, his heart and mind urging him on. He turned around momentarily, and in the distance… he saw nothing. He turned forward again, but gave another look as heard the high whinny of a horse, not too far off. Turning around again, he sucked in his breath, as somehow, in the matter of a few seconds, Nikolai had come into view, his horse almost _flying _towards Luigi. He twisted forward again.

Only to run into a tree.

The equal-and-opposite-reaction sent Luigi tumbling backwards into the snow. He lay stunned for several seconds, then flipped himself over to looks towards his assassin. He could see that Nikolai had decreased the distance between them by half, and was already aiming his rifle with his deadly precision, the product of decades of practice.

Luigi lay still, and closed his eyes.

_How can I outrun a horse? And in the snow? … I can't. I just… can't. My legs are cramping, my lungs are on fire, and Nikolai's got his gun. Even if I outran his horse, I could never outrun his bullet…_

_I hope he makes it short._

Nikolai brought he barrel to his eye. Soon, he would unleash the tiny demon from its cage, and it would whiz towards the young man, entering his head between the eyes. And then, it would all be over.

But as Nikolai's finger tightened to pull that fateful trigger, the whir of a machine broke the silence of the forest, and the snow before Nikolai and his horse _exploded_, sending a flurry of flakes into the air. Nikolai's horse reared back, whinnying in fear, throwing Nikolai and sending him tumbling into the snow. He did not move. His horse took the opportunity to bolt back to the stable.

Prying his eyes open, Luigi saw the blade of a blue snowmobile, several feet away. Following the body of the machine upwards, he gaped at its driver. Upon the machine a man in a pale-blue jacket, adorned with soft white fur, sat hunched, still clutching the handlebars of his machine. He turned towards Luigi, and he could see twinkling old eyes behind enormous glasses.

"Professor?!" Looking to the anterior of Gadd's machine, Luigi spotted another, though painted red. He needn't even look to the monogrammed hat to know who the fellow in the red parka was behind Gadd.

"Mario?!"

Mario slid off his machine in all eagerness, and leapt on Luigi, who, though cramped and sore, embraced his brother all the tighter.

"Mario, what're you doin' here?!"

"I'm helpin' my bro, that's what I'm doin'." The two shared an awkward laugh together as Gadd watched, touched by their love.

Unaware to the three, several yards away, Nikolai began to stir. Positioning his arms, he propped himself up, his eyes rolling in dizziness. But as his eyes focused, his purpose did as well.

Seizing his rifle, Nikolai leapt to his feet, his gun already in position. But, surprisingly, the barrel of the gun was _not_ pointed at Luigi.

Gadd turned his head to find the dark hole of a silver Winchester rifle staring back. Following the barrel with his eyes, Gadd came upon a face he'd not seen in years. Though his hair had whitened considerably (perhaps completely, under the superficial coloring) and his face aged, this man Gadd knew all too well. And judging by the look of astonishment on the man's face, the feeling was mutual.

"E…Eylvin… is that you?" Nikolai whispered, his face softening.

"Nikolai… what on Earth is going on here?!" Gadd's eyes grew wide in horror. Nikolai flinched, unexpecting of Gadd's comment.

"Eylvin, _move._ This does not concern you."

Gadd then realized just what was going on; he'd stumbled between a cat and his mouse.

"No." Gadd slid from his machine and splayed his arms wide in defense of Luigi.

Nikolai widened his eyes in fury. "Eylvin, MOOFE! I don't want to kill you, but I will if you don't get out of the way!"

"Why're you doing this Nikolai? He's just a young man, and I doubt he did anything to insult you _this_ badly!"

"Because! He is a werewolf, andt if I don't kill him now, by next full moon he'll start up his bloodtlust again, andt innocent lives will be lost!"

Though what Nikolai said was ultimately true, Gadd didn't budge.

"EYLVIN!! Do not think that I won't kill you if you don't moofe!" Nikolai's cried in desperation, his eyes shimmering with moisture.

"I don't doubt you, Nikolai. However, I think you should remember something before you go blowing my head off." Gadd placed his hand on he barrel of the gun and leaned closer.

"When debtors can't pay their debts, they go to debtor's prison, yes? Well, do you think God has something similar for those who never pay off their _life_ debts?" Nikolai stared, fear clutching his heart, while Luigi and Mario stared in confusion. What could Gadd be meaning?

"Don't you remember, Nikolai? On that mountain, so many years ago? You said you owed me your life, and I said I'd hold you to it, and you said 'fine.'"

"As I recall, you still haven't paid me back."

Nikolai wrinkled his nose and closed his eyes, remembering that horrible day that had indebted him.

"Nikolai… I have a proposition; if you give us leave, I will consider your debt repaid."

Nikolai's heart raced, and his eyes flickered from Gadd to Luigi and back again. He drummed his fingers on the barrel. He couldn't let the werewolf leave and spoil God's green earth. Yet, if he did not get this debt of his shoulders now, he might never be able to. And then what would happen when he died, inevitably? Would he be shunned from grace? Besides, could he really kill his own kin?

Several tense moments passed.

Gadd stood, waiting. Would Nikolai stand down, or would he be killed, possibly along with Luigi. Mario would obviously defend Luigi with all his might, but no man can withstand the bullet for long.

Nikolai's gun suddenly drooped, and his eyes cast downward. Looking away from Gadd, he only muttered,

"Go."

Gadd let his arms drop and he sighed.

"Thank you Nikol-"

"Just go..."

Gadd leaned back, a little insulted at Nikolai's abruptness. But, Nikolai was letting them go, and he couldn't argue with that.

Still, he felt an overpowering sense of betrayal towards Nikolai. To have stood against him, against his own family… after what they had been through… was heartbreaking.

But he couldn't let Nikolai kill Luigi.

Throwing his leg over the snowmobile, Gadd beckoned to Luigi, who limped doggedly, and joined the small man on the blue machine. Mario returned to his own machine, and within seconds, the engines roared to life, and the three were off, leaving deep tracks in the snow.

Luigi looked back once, to see his former assailant.

Nikolai stood in the snow, his shoulders sagging, his rifle drooping into the snow, watching Luigi fade into the distance. His eyes gave off such cold fury as to make Luigi shiver… A fury that could only be satiated by Luigi's death.

And yet… a certain, intangible sadness lingered in those blue orbs of Nikolai's.

Luigi turned back to face the expansive forest before him, as he clutched Nikolai's book to his heart.



"So… how'd you guys get here?" Luigi asked, throwing his coat over the old bed.

After nearly a half-hour of riding, the three had returned to Volktravagrad (receiving a few odd stares at their machines as well). Finding a small room at the local inn, they were getting themselves comfortable to spend at least a few hours there before setting off. To where, none of them knew.

"Well, judging from what we found up in the snow, we came the same way you did, m'boy, albeit less… underhanded," Gadd said, throwing his jacket over Luigi's, and falling back into the old armchair in the room.

Luigi winced. "You know?"

"Of course we do! It made buying the other ones from that narcotic penguin all the more difficult!"

"Oh! Sorry…"

"Ah, don't worry about it!" Mario laid his arm over Luigi's shoulder, and cupped his hand over his mouth so as to hide what he would say next from Gadd.

"The old man's _loaded_ from his two companies. Trust me, like a drop in the bucket."

"I heard that. And _no, _I'm _not_ loaded. I'm simply well enough off to buy the things I need."

"Like a couple of ten-grand-each snowmobiles?"

"Would you rather have walked?" Gadd retorted with a snort.

Mario opened his mouth to comment, but closed it before he could make a fool of himself.

Gadd sat up to watch Luigi plop onto the bed, and revel in the soft mattress.

"Son… why was it Nikolai was chasin' you? … I've never seen him riled up like that before."

"Because, Gadd," Luigi snorted, "That's what werewolf hunters _do_."

"Wait, wait," Gadd interrupted, waving his hands, "He's a _what?!"_

"A werewolf hunter. They hunt werewolves. Which I happen to be, strangely." Luigi tucked his hands behind his head. "Gadd, you weren't _trying_ to kill me off, were you?" He suddenly clapped his hands over his mouth and whispered, "Sorry. I didn't mean that."

"I just can't believe I didn't know… I've known him nearly my entire long life… yet I never figured out that he _hunted _werewolves, as opposed to simply _studying_ them. Didn't even have a _clue_." Gadd rested his great forehead upon his palms.

"I'm so sorry Luigi. I would have never mentioned him if I'd known that about him." Gadd pulled absent-mindedly at his wick of hair.

Luigi continued to stare into the ceiling as Mario sat down on the bed at Luigi's feet, the only chair in the room already taken by Gadd. Stretching, he lay back onto Luigi's legs in all brotherly familiarity. Luigi closed his eyes, and returned to those moments in the forest.

"Gadd? … When Nikolai had his gun pointed to you, you said something about… a mountain or something, and Nikolai owing you something… what happened between you two?"

When Luigi didn't receive an answer, he tilted his head up to get a look at Gadd, who sat in deep thought, rubbing his forehead. Gadd sighed, and ran his hand over his face.

"It all happened many, many a year ago…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/C: AHHHGEHGEHGEHGEHGEHGEH!!! 8DDD Another cliffy! Sucks fer you.**

**Awww... I suppose this is the last we see of our favorite gentleman, Nikolai.**

**Or is it?**

**Next up: What REALLY happened between Gadd and Nikolai. It won't go into to too much detail though, because I'm planning a side-story that will address it more thoroughly.**


	12. The Good Madame

**A/C: HOLY SHIT IT'S AN UPDATE OMFG. :O Yep, that's right! And you can thank Kapt for re-inspiring me. :33 gives love to her**

**------------------------------------------------**

"It was raining…"

"I'm not quite sure what I was doing… it was fifty years ago; hard to remember such things. Anyway… there was a knock at the lab door, and I answered it, of course. And there, completely soaked, without an umbrella, or even a coat, was Nikolai. And… he had this look in his eyes… it was like, on the inside… he was as cold and dead as the rain."

"I took him in, and sat him down on the couch. I asked him what was wrong… as he just… stared at the floor for the longest time. And then he said…"

"She's dead."

"I looked at him, and asked him who he meant. And then he just… broke down. He started crying… Oh God, it was awful, hearing a man cry like that. What was weird though, was it didn't come from up here." He held his hand horizontal across his throat. "It came from down here." He lowered his hand, to about his diaphragm.

"Somehow, through those cries, he told me, it was his wife. His wife had died, from some illness or other. I just kinna… shook m'head… and tried to console him as best as I could. But then… he scared the crap outta me…"

"He asked me… to bring her back. Make a machine, do _something…_"

Both Mario and Luigi lifted their heads, staring wide-eyed at him.

"I told him no… I'm willing to mess with temporal laws, and _catch_ ghosts, but messing with Death is… different. Not even I would dare touch the stuff. It's just… too complicated, and brings up too many delicate subjects…"

"When I told him that… he freaked. He's a damn strong man; grabbed my collar, and lifted me clear into the air. He screamed for me to bring her back, and I told him 'no' over and over. That look in his eyes turned into something… horrifying. It was the look of a man, ready to kill."

"He put me down at last, and I told him again, I'd do no such thing. He just… stared, for a long time…"

"Suddenly, he pulled this dagger from God-knows-where, and held it up. Good Lord, I was afraid he was gonna gut me or something. Then… he did something even more terrifying…"

"He turned it around, and held the point to his chest. He wasn't joking at all. If I hadn't grabbed it from him… he'd be dead…"

He sighed, glancing away from the two men, eyes flickering curiously over the floor.

"I wonder if I should have now…"

"We wrestled for a long time. Gave each other some nasty cuts with that thing. But eventually, I got it away from him. He screamed at me to let him die, let him be with his wife, but I told him 'no,' again. He saw he couldn't win, so… he collapsed back onto my couch, and curled up. He stayed that way for a long time… and I just watched him, keeping that dagger in my hand. It was hard, watching him like that… watching this man, who seemed to have lost his entire world, and watched it shatter at his feet."

"It was then… I remembered a ghost I'd recently caught… an odd woman, Bohemian, with… weird powers of prediction. Anything up to 49 days in the future. But… it was that she was good at. She had incredible knowledge of the arcane…"

"I wondered… if I wasn't going to do anything… if she might be able to help him."

"So… I told him about her, and managed to convince him to come down to the Lab with me. And there, I let out the good Madame. I asked her, if there might be a way to bring her back, and she said the same thing I had. Must have been horrible… being rejected twice… though the request wasn't exactly fulfillable…"

"But then… she looked at him… stared him down for a while. Looked like… she was peering, right into the reaches of his soul… and then she said something strange…"

Luigi, by now, had sat up completely, eyes wide. "No… she didn't…?"

Gadd nodded, raising his eyebrows. "She did. And it came in the form of a mountain."

Luigi and Mario glanced to each other, before turning back to Gadd, brows twitching.

"Mt. Erebus. She told us it's the dwelling home for those who've just died. There, spirits stay for ten years, before being judged. Judged to either go to "Heaven," "Hell," someplace in-between, or for the few, ghostdom, like one my cousins, in fact. Whew, crazy woman." He rubbed the back of his head, remembering her wonderful brand of greeting; a smack to the head, usually.

"Anyway… she told us, that spirits still dwelling there could… actually be taken out, and given life once more. _They could be brought back…"_

"But… there were rules."

"Long ago, when the first mortal attempted this, a young lad who lost his wife as well, he simply waltzed in, asked the Lord of that Realm to bring her back (with song, of course. Y'all know the story of Orpheus). He failed at it, but he inspired others to try, with… a few actually succeeding. That Lord grew so sick of people coming in and annoying the hell out of him, that he withdrew, and set up rules in his stead, so that he could go back to ruling that land, with few interruptions. The rules, were as follows…"

_One mortal is allowed to bring back one dead, no more, no less, for all their life._

_Mortals are allowed to make the trip only twice: once to ascend the mountain, and once to join the dead. _

_Those who attempt another trip shall die on the mountain. No exceptions._

_Those bringing back a spirit must make the journey back without looking to their dead. If the dead is looked upon, they shall return to the dwelling of the mountain, and shall stay there, for the remainder of their time, until judgement calls them._

"With the rules, she gave us one more thing… the location of the mountain; at the end of the world, where the sky meets the horizon."

"Strange place, yes… seemingly impossible location to find. But looking to Nikolai, I could tell… there was no way he wouldn't go after her. And pitying him… and partially in familial bond… I chose to go with him, even though by making this journey, I gave up any chance of bringing back a spirit, if need be. I packed some stuff, and we set off. Believe it or not, we actually did find the damn mountain…"

"But getting there wasn't the hard part…"


	13. Like Sand in the Wind

**'Sup, homies? Been a while... I'd like to take a moment to thank Aeolian-Mode for the really long reviews. I really appreciate the time you put into them, and though I personally work better without reviews (always have, even since Kindie-garden), I do like that you've been so thorough.**

**Now... about Nikolai... I know, with the whole salvation thing. He wouldn't be much of an antagonist if his view was _normal_, now would he? X3 I do recall instances of salvation being taken away though, in the cases of excommunication. Eh... I won't go... into all that though. I'm not here to start religious conversations that someone's bound to be hurt in.**

**Anyway... on with the show:D**

---------------------------------------------------

"We arrived at Mt. Erebus in the early morning. As I recall, it was damn cold, but… Nikolai wasn't affected. He was used to such cold temperatures. But… I was freezin' my tail off.

It took us quite a while to find the entrance. Turns out you can't find it from the air. Nor can you follow any maps some vendors tried to sell us in a town a couple hundred miles before. The entrance… never stays in the same place. You have to find it on your own.

And find it we did, after a day or two. It was so… strange. We crawled down into a cave, and only a few feet in, we didn't even need our coats and supplies. It was perfect, really. Not to cold, not too hot… just like Goldilock's bowl of porridge.

We felt as if we were traveling for hours. Which we very well may have been. But after a while, the ceiling started to rise, and the walls widened, unil we came to almost… a clearing. All the stalactites and stalagmites were against the wall. And before us… was a sea. A sea of brilliant blue that seemed to… guh, I'm not quite sure how to describe it. It was like… it was glowing. Like there was some kind of light from deep below. It was all that illuminated our path… wherever it was. Except, of course, for the stars."

Luigi quirked an eyebrow, enough to ask his silent question.

"Yes, boy, stars. The ceiling went higher and higher through the cave, until all we could was black. But over the sea… there were stars. As if the ceiling had turned into the sky.

Nikolai and I were… dubious, honestly. I mean, to look over into the water, you could see no bottom. Nothing at all. Just… the glow. And this sea seemed to go on forever into the darkness. We thought were stuck. But, as I was dipping my hand in, I kinda… slipped." Gadd glanced away, obviously a bit embarrassed. But he was over it soon enough. "But when I fell in… it was like falling in a damn wading pool. The water was only a foot or two deep. Yet… we could see no bottom. It was the damnedest thing…

Well, since we knew it wasn't all that deep, we decided to keep going. Couldn't just stop right there, 'cause of a little water, could we? Nope… we kept going. And going… and going. Hours, days, neither of us could remember how long we were in there, searching… although, I was swear, we weren't the only ones there… though we saw nothing. Just… endless water.

But we couldn't stop. After all… we were a bit lost. Eventually we waded out beyond everything. We couldn't even see where we had come from. There was no horizon, and no sun to guide us. But… we didn't have to know where we were going. At least, I didn't. Nikolai kept going forward, in some peculiar direction. Almost like he knew just where to go. But then at times, he seemed lost too. I suppose he was going on a hunch or something.

Then… we heard it. A ripple, just behind us. I turned around… and there she was. A beautiful woman, with this black hair, as black as the ceiling… sky-thing. And these gorgeous green eyes. Ogh… Nikolai was a lucky man to fall in love with her. She was no spirit… she was an angel.

Nikolai just… stood there, jaw hanging loose. So, I gave him a little nudge, and he seemed to come back to his senses… somewhat. He reached forward and took her hand… and together, we headed towards the edge of the sea. Which… somehow, had come within sight again.

When we reached the entrance, I stopped us. I remembered what Clairvoya had told us. The one leading the dead off the mountain couldn't look upon the dead. But… I also remembered the story of that Orpheus boy… I knew, no matter what Nikolai said, I couldn't trust him. Hell, if it I in his place, I couldn't be either. After all, natural curiousiy.

So I devised a little solution; I took a piece of cloth, and blindfolded him. Then… It was up to me to lead him down the mountain. His wife would follow. Good thing she could float…" Gadd chuckled for a moment, before his face fell again, eyes turning downwards towards the hardwood floor. "It worked… until… there was an accident.

Nikolai was stepping down an embankment, and… I guess he slipped. He went tumbling down with rocks and boulders, and I only just caught him. He said I saved his life… he said he owed his life to me. I insisted "no," but he continued to insist "yes." Finally, I just gave in to get him off my back.

But… in falling… his blindfold had come off…

I couldn't save him from that.

I pulled him up, and just as he came up from the ledge, his wife came, to see if he was all right. And he happened to look up as she did.

He realized it too late. Had to have been just… God-awful for him. He ran to her, tried to hold her in his arms as she faded away. Sounds clichéd but… they kissed… just as she disappeared, like sand blown away in the wind…

Twice, he'd lost her. Twice. He looked at me with these eyes… they were hollow… as if he'd died right there. He came up to the edge of the cliff, and I nearly missed catching him, as he started to lean over it. He was willing to fall to his death for her. But… I couldn't let him. He turned on me, enraged, and we rolled for a bit. Got some nasty bruises for it. But in the end, I convinced him that this wasn't what she'd want. She wanted him to live… to be happy.

We went our separate ways after we climbed down the rest of the mountain. From there… I assumed he went werewolf hunting. I only received copies of what research he'd done… that's why I thought he only researched them."

He sighed, slouching far into his chair as his eyes flickered distantly over the ceiling in thought.

Luigi and Mario glanced to each other, before Luigi turned over on the bed, and Mario sat against the wall. Taking Luigi's hint, Mario muttered, "Well… maybe… we should hit the hay. Long trip back, y'know…" Glancing around, he could see there was a general agreement. After all, it was doubtful any of them wanted to hear more of the tragic tale.

With a mumbling chorus of "G'night"s, all three fell asleep to the crackling embers of the fireplace, and the whistle of the torrents of whirling snowflakes outside.


	14. Cold Case

Days of constant traveling left the three men weary, as they approached the outskirts of Shiver City, those squatty little penguins waddling to their own business in the distance. But there, the men stopped, far out of earshot of the city. Couldn't be alerting them to their presence, now could they?

Still… it was broad daylight. How to get into the city, while remaining unnoticed?

Mario was first to solve their problem. He spotted the hilly trail to Starborn Valley, and there they walked, lifting their legs high to tromp through the snow. Gadd had an especially hard time, being an elder man, and… well, not very tall. At least, not compared to the other two men he was with (one of whom only 5 ft.. You get the idea). Eventually, the poor man had to carried, too tired to keep trudging through the thick snow.

"Th… thanks… muh boy… Ugh… God-damn… too old fer this…"

Luigi found no trouble in carrying the small man on his back, while keeping a firm grip on the green and gold leather journal in his hands. The path to Shiver City, while winding and hilly, was unusually clear of beasts on this day. Soon, the gate was in view.

Gadd quickly stopped their progress though.

"Boys, into the bushes, now!" he whispered commandingly, and the young men obeyed to their best. Including Luigi, who had to set Gadd down in order to do so.

"Gadd, what is it, ya old loon?!" Mario whispered back, a look of displeasement on his face.

"Mm, I see, so you _don't_ realize we'll immediately be hauled off if we just go waltzing into town?" Gadd retorted. Mario simply growled, crooking his jaw. "Hey, don't go growlin' at me. Alright, listen, we need to head down that pipe," he began, pointing through the bush to the pipe, in the middle of the frozen lake, smack in the center of town. "Unfortunately, said pipe is in broad daylight. Which…"

Suddenly, Mario found himself pushed out of the bushes, directly in view of the city. Immediately, there were heads whirling towards him, and cries of his name.

"… is where you come in, m'boy. Now go be a good little distraction, got it?"

"Gadd you little sh-!" There was no time for profanities, as he was swamped, and lost, in the crowd of admiring penguins. Slowly, from behind the bushes, Luigi turned his head to Gadd, eyes wide, eyebrow perked.

"… What?"

Luigi simply sighed, flinching a little in an attempt to shake it off. Gadd, not quite seeing what was wrong, grabbed Luigi's wrist, and yanked him away, back around the houses, around the great mass of pudgy little birds. Slipping through the now-barren street, they quickly came to the frozen pipe (not without some sliding on the ice).

But as Luigi was first to swing his leg over, his head twitched to Gadd, face drawn in worry.

"Professor… what about Mario?"

Gadd looked up, just swinging his leg over the pipe himself. "Mario? Agh, he'll be fine. He can take care of himself." Without another word, he slipped down into that dark, round chasm.

Sure Gadd was far out of earshot down the pipe, Luigi sighed, closing his eyes.

"But apparently I can't…"

Then, he too, fell into that endless fall down the tube.

* * *

Crawling out of the pipe, Gadd's hands nearly froze to the floor, iced-over, no doubt, from the air pouring through the pipe. Yet, strangely, it seemed even colder here, than it did there.

Moving aside, he was quickly followed by a man in green, green as the pipes following the walls of the sewers, clutching that precious journal as if the greatest treasure in the world. Which… for him, may very well have been.

But, their trial was not over yet.

Following Gadd's quick pace through the tunnels, they came to the main entrance to Sewers. Still, there was no guard. Only the strange silence of the tunnels, pierced every so often, by only the dripping of musty water from the ceiling.

Gadd, again, was first up the green pipe. But as quickly as he disappeared, he reappeared, popping out of the pipe, a curious Luigi clicking his head.

"Seems Peach is givin' some kinda announcement." Gadd shrugged, though Luigi knew it could only be about him… and what he did.

"Any case, fate's been strangely kind; the town's deserted. At least for a little while. I've no idea how long she's been talking, nor how much left there is. Any case, we gotta move once we get outta that pipe." Turning back to the pipe, he leaned in, but stopped… noticing someone else had as well.

"Weege… somethin' wrong?" He paused. "Other than, y'know…"

"Gadd…" Luigi sighed, "Why are we going back to the lab? Why not somewhere else? Like Delfino, or some deserted place."

"Because, lad… I need you down in my lab. I may need to run some tests, do some biopsies… so maybe, I can find you a cure for…" he trailed off, hesitant to say what was true. It was enough though, and Luigi nodded, following the little man into the pipe.

* * *

Gadd was right; the town was deserted, all the residents of Toad Town crowding the castle courtyard, and the gates leading to them.

With all the haste they could muster, they fairly sprinted to the entrance to the Forever Forest, finding the little path that led to Boo's Wood. That great mansion, strangely peaceful, grew larger as they approached. But… that was not their destination. Swerving to the left, they approached the small shack, which housed a strange secret, far below the earth.

Gadd stopped, just before the door, hands on his hips. "Door's unlocked, Weege. I'll meetchya down there." Luigi stared at him for a moment, pondering his words, when suddenly, the Professor, still standing akimbo… slipped through the ground! Like… a ghost, of all things.

Luigi gasped. Then… he remembered what Gadd had been wearing, even after they emerged from the frozen pipe, what seemed like so long ago. That weird little sparkling blue coat with white feather trim.

Gadd's ghost suit. … Of course.

Giving it not another thought, he entered the shack, and clambered down the open hatch, down the ladder. Had he been more acute… he might have noticed thin claws marks upon the rungs of the ladder.

Hopping off the last rung to the floor, he blinked, adjusting to the darkness. Hm… where could Gadd have been? Even after his eyes had adjusted, there was still no sign of him. No where could he find that familiar sprig of hair or lab coat (assuming he'd taken off the Ghost Suit).

Then, from a dark corner of the Lab, came that high-pitched voice.

"No! No no no no no… where are they?!"

Luigi, concerned, hollered back, "Gadd? Gadd, something wrong?" Listening to the sound of clanking and shuffling, he crept towards a dark area, where Gadd was sifting through a large container of some kind, thin white fog emanating from within; a cold case for preserving perishables (biological substances, chemicals… sandwiches, etc.).

Gadd paid no attention, still frantically moving through and moving out various substances. Finally, eyes wide, he turned up to Luigi, wrinkles creased in panic.

"Lad… they're gone."

"Gadd, what's gone?"

Gadd gulped, white eyebrows tilted up, his jaw tensing as he forced himself to speak.

"The vials… the samples I took from the morgue… they're gone."

* * *

**A/C: Ha! Bitches! Thought I was done with my cliffhangers, eh? Well... you're wrong! HA. HA HA. HA.**

**HA.**


	15. Down to Business

"What?!" Luigi cried in horror, and perhaps, confusion.

"You heard me; the vials are gone. Ugh, I had to go to the damn morgue to get those… I doubt I can get back in there, what with the police on my tail." Gadd closed the cold case, and let his face drop to the lid.

Luigi held up his hands, in an attempt to slow the little Professor down. "Wait, hold on. The police are on you?"

"Yef." Gadd mumbled, before lifting his head, rubbing the red mark on his forehead and adjusting his glasses. He corrected himself. "I mean, yes. I went down to the morgue, and I thought everything was fine and dandy. But apparently the police were none-too-pleased with my being there. Sometime after you left--I assume a few hours-- A group of them police-fellers came by, snooping around here, looking for you. From their tones… they highly suspect us."

Luigi's brow fell in quiet thought. "Do… you think they might have been the ones to come down here-"

"Impossible." Gadd stated plainly, if interrupting some. "Nothing gets through that hatch. Not by normal means. Hell, a nuclear blast couldn't get through that. Not even ghosts can, when the energy-field is up-- which it was. And since the police-fellers that came by were normal, if inane, Toads… I highly doubt it was them."

Luigi ran his hand through his hair, glancing once to the glowing mark, raked across his palm. Who could it have been?

And what would they want with the vials?

His ponderings were quickly halted though, as Gadd kicked the cold case. It lurched, and there was a tinkling of glass hitting glass as things jostled within. He sighed, watching Gadd.

"Dammit… Who the hell goes stealing vials…" Gadd shook his head. "Maybe… maybe it's still at the morgue… Maybe I can still…" Then, his face fell. He knew he was lying to himself. It'd been a week since the death… it wouldn't be there.

As Gadd's eyes flickered over the floor, as if searching for some distant, frail hope in it… they came upon something in Luigi's hand. A book, bound in green leather and gold. It looked old… but well-cared for, if well-used. Slowly, his brow furrowed, wrinkling his forehead (moreso, at least).

"… Weege… what is that?"

Luigi flinched, disturbed from his thinking. "Huhn?"

"That, in yer hands."

Luigi looked down, taking the book in both hands. "This? Uhm… oh! This is your cousin's book. About werewolves."

Gadd gasped, eyes widening behind his enormous glasses.

"Give it here, quick."

Luigi, very confused, handed over the book to Gadd, who snatched it out of his hands. Immediately, the small man got to work, opening it, and scanning the pages left and right with his eyes. Inside were detailed drawings and notes, written in a pretty, spindly cursive. Every few pages there was an illustration, and a couple pages were only illustrations, with few notes. All of them though, dealt with werewolves. Well, almost all. There were also notes on various other shape shifters, including some kind of water-creature that almost looked like a seal, and another that looked to be a jaguar-man.

Luigi watched quietly, occasionally tilting and leaning, to get a better view over Gadd's shoulder, despite the man being so short. Gadd said not a word, intent on reading through.

"Quit breathing over my shoulder, boy. I need to read."

Luigi flinched; he'd assumed Gadd hadn't been paying attention to him. In respect for his friend, he backed off, instead going around the Lab, looking curiously to other Gaddjets and gizmos.

* * *

In the abysmal, sulfurous lands of the Dark, Bowser roared, impatient.

"Kamek! Gragh, what's taking so long!"

"Sorry, Your Loudlyness. It's just going to take a bit with these. I need to figure out how to change the basic molecular structure, so that it accepts different DNA. It's a lengthy magical process, affecting the very atomic structure of the nucleotides, and…"

"… What?"

Kamek sighed. "Nevermind, Your Ignorableness. Just know it's going to take a while with these. The little magikoopa raised and eyebrow, holding up a small vial, containing a deep, red liquid.

"Guh, fine. Just hurry it up already!"

* * *

Down in Toad Town, Mario hopped out of the sewer pipe, growling an irritable.

"Ugh, crazy old fart. Using me as a distraction and…" he trailed off, as Toads began to flock to him. And behind them, the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, looking as serenely sweet as ever. Mario smiled; it always made him happy to see Her Highness. Yet, there was a sadness in her eyes, only Mario could detect.

"Mario? May I talk to you?"

"Of course, my lady."

* * *

And not long afterwards… _another_ figure emerged from the pipe. A short fellow, with a determined gleam to his eyes. He looked about, head swiveling as he took in the new sights, and the decidedly warmer temperature. Hm… wouldn't need his coat here. Draping it, and his hat over his arm, he made his way through the town, receiving a number of looks, of which he paid no attention. Instead, he quietly, and politely, even elegantly asked where an inn was, to which he was directed by an elder woman.

A quaint little abode, he stepped through, walking up to the counter. A Toad woman looked up, smiling. Fellow seemed to be friendly, from the smile on his own face. "Looking for a room?" He nodded, and she handed him the key.

"Spasibo."

She raised an eyebrow to the foreign word, but thought nothing of it. Toad Town was always getting foreigners. What she thought was most strange though…

… was the rifle on his back.

The fellow quickly found his room, setting his hat and coat on the bed, as well as his rifle. Turning the window, he folded his hands behind his back and slinked up to it, the soles of his boots clicking against the wood floor.

He gazed quietly out the window with a reserved gaze, acute blue eyes peering over squared, half-moon spectacles, tracing the trees and rooftops of the town, and the occasional residents seen through gaps in the trees and houses.

"I grantedt you leave, werewolf…

I didt not grant you life."

* * *

**A/C:**** Mwahahah! Would hat be multiple cliffhangers in one chapter? Am I that insideous?**

**Yes. 3**


	16. With a Capital P

"But…"

Mario was… flabbergasted, to put it bluntly.

"I'm sorry Mario…" Peach sighed, folding her hands in front of her. Her sweet, pink lips were held in a thin line. She was in turmoil herself. There was no doubt.

"But… he's my little brother. We've saved the world together… you can't do that!"

"I'm afraid we can, lad," came a stern, authoritative voice from behind Peach. Mario leaned a bit, to watch the little old Toadsworth walk up to him. "Your brother, Luigi, has committed homicide. The only option for homicide… is capital punishment, I'm afraid."

"Please!" Mario begged. "He's… just not right, right now! He's… sick, right now. He's not himself. You can't kill'im!"

Toadsworth cleared his throat. "So… you know of his condition currently?"

"Yeah, I-" Mario suddenly gasped, covering his mouth. "I mean… I know how he's doing… just… not _where_ he is right now…"

"Mm," was all Toadsworth gave. The little Toad removed his spectacles, to clean them on his violet vest. "Lad, you know the punishment for harboring dangerous criminals, yes?"

Mario gulped. "… Yes."

"And what is that?"

"… Exile. Or… worse."

Toadsworth nodded slowly, returning his little black spectacles to his non-existent nose. Mario looked away, trying so hard to calm himself. Keep himself from tearing away in disblief…

"But… how does anyone know he even did it?"

"There was a witness lad. The victim's wife. She saw him over the dead body."

Like a falling stone, Mario's shoulders sagged in defeat. His little brother… how were they going to save him?

Then, as suddenly as they came… Peach's guards began to leave. As did she. Turning around… she paid Mario one, last, melancholy glance. From those shimmering depths, Mario could see… an apology. Of utmost sincerity.

Then… it was gone behind golden locks, as she turned her head, the small Toad beside her taking her hand, to escort her back to the castle.

* * *

**A/C: Ha ha, short. Lawl. Oh well. OMG IT'S NOT A CLIFFHANGER. **


	17. Adventures in Toad Town

Rain…

Ever eternal… everlasting… the same rain to fall upon a grandfather's head as a child, to fall upon his own child's head. The same to fall upon all the world, for ever and always…

The same to fall upon the Mushroom Kingdom… washing away its sins…

* * *

Heavy eyebrows rose, as the rain finally ceased on the other side of the glass pane. As the clouds parted ways to reveal patches of blue, as bright as the eyes watching them from the other side of the pane, the world was left coated in droplets of sparkling moisture, like glittering diamonds, dropped from the heavens.

Nikolai smiled.

He hadn't seen rain in… God, who knew how long. Certainly not as long as he's been up in the North, where all rain quickly turned to frozen specks of snow.

Dressed, impeccably as always, he leaned forward a little, button-nose nearly touching the glass. Oh… how the world glittered…!

Hm… maybe it was time for a little… journey.

After all, all work and no play makes Kolya a dull boy, right?

Leaving his hat and coat behind, he gave a small nod to the owner of the inn as he passed, on his way to the outside. He retained his gun on his back, since… well, he had to be prepared, right? Couldn't just leave himself open for attack while a werewolf was about…

But quickly… his wariness… began to fade.

This little town… is was so beautiful. True, though late Autumn… still, the town was so alive! So many different people…! And all these mushroom people… there weren't many back in Volktravagrad. There were some, but not like this!

Soon though… something else began to occupy his mind.

Food.

Pausing, his face suddenly took on one of surprise, as a gurgling sounded from his stomach. Cheeks tingeing red, for fear someone around had heard, and been offended, he looked around…

Good, no one there.

Modesty intact, he gave a short, awkward cough, and started his trek again, though… with a different purpose this time: find a place with food!

With analytic eyes, he quickly found such a place, spotting a hanging sign upon a cute, quaint building. Peeking inside, he smiled. Ahh… a chef's home, surely, wth all these cooking utensils about!

He smiled, as a little old Toad woman turned around, and smiled sweetly back to him.

What those analytic eyes did _not_ see, though…was a small, winged child strike the little Toad woman with a peculiar, heart-shaped arrow.

Poor, naïve Nikolai approached the counter.

"Allo, madame. You make foodt here, yes?"

She giggled a bit, and nodded. "Oh yes! Finest food you'll find around, dear."

"Ah!" Nikolai smiled wider, bowing his head a little. Spotting a menu on the wall of regular dishes, he stepped over to read it, adjusting his glasses.

That heightened sense of awareness never felt the eyes, looking him up and down.

Turning back around, he smiled once more.

"One croissant, please." As he took out his bag of coins to pay her… she simply stared at him for a few moments, a blissful glaze washing over her eyes. Nikolai happened to glance up, and do a double-take, as he just caught her gaze, before she looked away.

In only a few minutes, a bizarrely short period of time, she had finished, and eagerly handed him his croissant. He took it, now slowly becoming more aware of her fixation with him.

The slap to the ass was more than enough to convince him though.

Sprinting out, as fast as those legs could carry him, he slammed the door closed, leaning against it.

"Oh goodt _Lordt_…!"

Eyes madly flickering, he rested his hand over his heart, as he looked down to the croissant in his hand. Hmm… despite her… strange fondness of him… it _did_ look good…

He took a bite.

"Mm. Not badt."

* * *

The afternoon found Nikolai in cheerier moods. The sun shined its brightest through the crisp, Fall air, letting the droplets on the leaves shimmer to their fullest.

A nearly-finished croissant in his mouth, he nearly choked, as children ran past him in a game of tag. Swallowing it down, he twisted around to watch them run off, and smiled. They were so young… a fond gleam came to his blue eyes. His heart was a-flutter.

Children… he loved them. With all his heart he did, more than his own life could ever measure, in his own eyes.

He could remember… being young once… A beautiful woman nestled into him in front of a grand fireplace…

A beautiful woman of sablest hair… greenest eyes…

And plump belly… firm and round…

As swift as a falling sparrow, he tore himself away from the golden-hued memory… tears welling up on his eyelashes. Finding a bench, he let himself fall back onto it, before leaning forward to rub his eyelids. His other hand, now free… instinctively came to rest over an area just below his sternum. It traced a small, invisible circle, before propping itself on his knee.

His respite was not to last long though…

For suddenly, after only moments of recollecting himself, a scream tore through the air. A little girl's scream of desperation and sorrow…

Leaping to his feet, head swiveling for the direction of the cry, he spotted a little mushroom girl, crying her eyes out on the cobblestone. Not a parent in sight. His heart leapt into his throat in fright, and at his fastest pace, he came to the little girl, kneeling before her, taking her hand.

"My dear… oh, what's wrong?"

The poor little mushroom girl looked up, tears cascading down her pudgy cheeks. Blood trickled down from a small cut on her forehead. At first, startled that this man had taken her hand… she relaxed. This hand… it was so old, yet… there was something about it. The way he stroked the back of her hand, the way he held it with love… the way his blue eyes quivered worriedly over her… it all made her fear go away… if a little.

Through teary breaths, she cried, "They… they hur' me… an'en… they took my Mommy's money frumme… an'en… an'en… the ran awaaay…"

Nikolai's heart broke, plummeting through the cobblestones.

This poor girl… beaten and mugged and left to cry…

He carefully undid his ascot, using the silken, blood-red material to carefully, with all the love of a grandfather, wipe away the blood beginning to dry on her face. She glanced up through teary vision, lip buckling.

Putting his hand to her soft, angelic cheek, he smiled reassuringly to her, trying so hard to lift her spirit with his own.

"You stay right here, my darling… I will get your money back…"

* * *

Hm… what strange people to go about mugging little girls. From her description, they were a quartet of Koopas, dressed in red, black, yellow, and green.

He already hated them.

The signs weren't hard to follow, and he quickly found his way to the port. Why the port? That seemed to be the direction they scattered to, when she screamed, as she had told him.

Boots clicking on the cobblestone, eyes sparkling in the sunlight, he peered around the boxes with hunter's determination. All senses were finely tuned, to pick out anything of suspicion around him. Seems these trained senses were fruitless though…

As the Koopa Bros. sat upon crates and boxes, completely out in the open.

Laughing and chortling, all four raised a skeptical eyebrow to the old man as he approached, standing tall and proud, simply oozing regality, and proud heritage.

They already hated him.

Yet… at once… they feared him.

After all, this crazy dude had a gun on his back!

Putting his hands behind his back, Nikolai held his chin up, looking down to the four Koopas with… a dignified, almost, hatred.

"From what I hear… you four have causedt trouble…"

"Chyah, dude. What of it?" The red turtle questioned, flicking his beak with his thumb once.

"Give it back. The money you stole."

The four looked to each other, paused… and laughed.

"No way dude, we snagged that money fair and square!"

"Yah bro!"

"Totally!"

Nikolai tensed his jaw, and snorted.

"Give that little girl her money back, _now_."

The four stopped, and looked back to the old man with sinister, crooked smiles on their faces. The red one approached him, jabbing him in the ribs with his gloved finger.

"Whatchya gonna do to make us, hm?"

Nikolai said nothing. He simply… stared them down, his face unchanging from stoic judgement.

The red one stepped back, chuckling to the others.

"I'un he's gonna do anything, bros.."

"I think _we_ should then. Get this mofo to leave us alone, dudes."

"Heh, yeah, dudes."

"Chyah."

Glancing to each other once, the two who'd been sitting on crates flipped off, landing before Nikolai as the two others slowly approached, cracking their knuckles. Nikolai, in turn, took a step back, eyes flickering over the four.

Suddenly, the black one leapt for Nikolai, aiming a blow at his gut.

Nikolai… merely stepped aside, letting the Koopa nearly pass him. But before he could get away, his hand shot out, and snagged the black Koopa by the lip of his shell, and using the Koopa's own momentum, he swung the Koopa around him, and tossed him away, sending him rolling to he Earth.

All, without a bead of sweat.

Immediately, the other three sprung into the attack. One aimed for his legs, one aimed for his neck, and the other aimed for his gut. To the one going for his legs, he jumped, clear over him, before landing on the balls of his feet, turning to his side, and kicking the Koopa swiftly on the shell, sending him across the cobblestone.

To the one, aiming for his neck, he crouched, before shooting upwards, hands splayed above him. The Koopa was sent into the sky, before falling back to Earth upon his back.

To the one aiming for his gut… he was not quick enough. The blow struck him, just below his ribs. He nearly lost his breath, but by some saving grace, he did not. In retaliation, he grabbed the Koopa's neck, and tossed him away.

Unlike the others, the Green one was not to be so easily defeated.

Ducking into his shell, he zipped forward across the cobblestones, straight towards Nikolai (or his legs, rather). Nikolai fell flat on his face, his glasses pressed onto his cheeks.

Not one to leave himself defenseless, he sprang to his feet. This, unfortunately, was quick enough to ward off the blow to the side, from the green-clad Koopa. Knocked onto his back, Nikolai desperately tried to skitter away, to get to his feet and fight once more, but the green Koopa… fairly dived upon him, straddling him, grabbing his collar. The Koopa pulled back his arm… and let it crash upon Nikolai's nose.

Nikolai couldn't feel it, but immediately… blood began to dribble from his nose.

Snarling, Nikolai caught the Koopa's fist, as it prepared another blow to his face. The Koopa, wholly surprised, suddenly screamed… as Nikolai forced his wrist backwards…

… Until a sickening crack split the air.

Stunned, by the fact that this old man had just broken his wrist, he didn't move. Until, of course, Nikolai threw him off, and let him hobble away to nurse his wounds.

Blood still trickling from his nose, he turned around, to catch the red Koopa, as he once more tried to take Nikolai down. With a merciless gaze, Nikolai twisted around to grab the Koopa back the back of his neck, digging his fingers in as he yelped and writhed.

"Dude, lemme go, ya crazy mofo!"

Without even a struggle, Nikolai dragged him to the water's edge, and crouched down. By force, the Koopa's head lurched forward, until his beak nearly touched the briny water. His yelps immediately ceased.

"Now… where is her money?"

The Koopa stayed silent, glaring to Nikolai out of the sides of his eyes.

Nikolai sighed gruffly… before rolling his eyes, and forcing the Koopa's head under the water. The Koopa writhed for his life, wasting precious air as this iron hand held him below the water. Terried, he let out a bubbling scream, frothing the water.

Nikolai simply looked away, counting the seconds in his mind, and watching the bubbles break the surface. Then, his hand rose, and brought the Koopa with it, as it spluttered and coughed.

"What the _hell_, man! What the fu-"

"_Where. Is. Her. Money._"

"I ain't tellin' you crap, du-"

His protests fell silent, as he was plunged under the water once more. Again, he writhed and screamed under the water, as Nikolai counted the seconds, before raising him out of the water again, as both savior, and seeming killer.

"Dude, lemme go!"

"_Must_ I ask you again, you clodt?"

The red Koopa glared, baring his fangs. Nikolai sighed, and forced his head down again. But just before his beak touched the water, the Koopa screamed,

"Wai' wai; wai'! I'll tell you, I'll tell you!!"

Those heavy, kohl-colored eyebrows rose, and slowly, so too did the Koopa's head. However… the Koopa remained far overbalanced over the water, the only thing keeing him out of it, being Nikolai's hand.

Nikolai blinked, awaiting his answer.

"Okay, okay… it's in Black's shell over there, dude…"

Cooly, Nikolai turned his head, looking over to the unconscious, black-clothed Koopa, lying upon the cobblestone.

"Are you sure? Because if it's not, we can do this again, if you'dt like…"

"Dude, I swear, it's in there. No lie, no lie…"

Rolling his eyes, he let go of the red Koopa… letting him drop into the water. As the red Koopa swam to the edge, Nikolai approached the black Koopa, turning over his shell. Not surprisingly…

There was no money.

Sighing gruffly, he stood, and turned to leave the port. But just as his eyes turned towards the path back to town, he suddenly found himself knocked to the ground, pain radiating from his back. Just as he shifted to pick himself up, he heard… a cackle, and the sound of a pair of feet, rushing to get out of there.

Crap… that wasn't going to feel good in the morning.

Gritting his teeth, he groaned, getting to his feet. All of a sudden, as he licked his lips, he tasted it. Iron. Instinctively, he pressed his fingers to his nose, and pursed his lips, as he saw streaks of red over his fingers. Retrieving his from his pocket, he wiped his face, and sat down at the edge of the pier, feet dangling into the water as he held his nose.

"Dammit…" he muttered, breathing in. He knew there'd be no money in the black Koopa's shell.

He just hadn't expected the red Koopa to recover so quickly.

He knew he was getting older. Hell, he could see it everyday, in the mirror. He just hated to be reminded of it. Especially during a fight.

And yet… he couldn't help but smile. He had taken down four, young Koopas. Sure, one sprang a surprise at the end, but cheating aside… he'd pretty much kicked their asses.

He almost chuckled.

* * *

A few minutes later, the little Toad girl spotted him. He still walked so tall… so proud. She was certain he'd have her money.

And he did. He pulled a small bag of coins from his vest, and taking her hand, set it into his palm, wrapping his other hand around both.

She didn't even notice how much larger the bag was.

Smiling up to him, she jumped on her toes, pecking his cheek in thank-you. He simply smiled, the fingers of one hand briefly brushing the spot she kissed. He almost hated to see her skip off to her home… and leave him.

Yet… he was elated… to have made her so much happier.

Sighing… he rubbed his back, feeling the sting of the surprise attack once more, as he headed back to the inn…

He hated being old.


	18. What a Thing

Hours seemed to wane and grow with no end, down in the unchanging lab. Machines whirred and clanked, computers clicked and beeped. Yet no closer did the two desperate souls, hidden under the earth, seem closer to their goal.

A cure.

_What a thing…_ Luigi though. _A cure…_

Boy… I just hope they believe me after all this…

More thoughts buzzed through his mind, as he delicately brushed three fingers over the glowing mark on his palm. The three, ragged, glowing scars, as if some great beast had torn its claws down his hand… pierced his very soul.

He lifted his head, glancing to the same spot Gadd had been for the past several hours. A little, musty armchair near the large computer against the wall. Whatever was in the book… didn't seem to be too appealing, what with the Professor close to nodding off. It _was_ late though…

"Hey Ga-"

"Lad, how many times have ya asked me already?"

"Uhm-"

"Eleven. And what have I said, every time?"

"Nothing yet…" Luigi sighed. Gadd nodded, this time in agreement, and went back to reading. Luigi groaned, sliding down the wall he'd been leaning against. Nothing yet, nothing yet… always the same.

A sudden… rather horrid thought came to Luigi, as he glanced around the room for what could only be the twelve-hundreth time.

"Uhm, Gadd…?"

Gadd sighed, not bother to look up. "_Yes_, lad…?"

"Gadd… what if… we don't find anything? What if… you can't create a cure?"

The little old man looked up… the snappy attitude to his expression gone. He blinked, looking to the boy across the room from him. The boy he'd met… what seemed like so long ago. The trembling man he'd stumbled across in a haunted mansion. The man he cared for… almost like the grown son he'd never had.

"… I don't know," he mumbled, looking back to the earthen floor.

Luigi let his head fall back against the wall with a _thunk_. "Well… what about the changing? I can't just… change, and go on bloody rampages every full moon!"

Gadd grew quiet… for a long time, as he thought.

"Then we can't let ya, m'boy."

"How?"

Blinking, Gadd's eyes turned down to the closed book in his lap, before he pushed himself out of his chair, tucking the green book under his arm. With a brief flick of his head, he motioned for Luigi to follow as he passed. Luigi did as told, following the elder's quick pace a large platform, near one wall.

Ominously silent, Gadd stood upon the platform, and adjusted his glasses as Luigi took his place beside him. The little professor reached behind him, and pulled down a lever.

And the platform… began to lower. Ground level disappeared, with the whir of gears rotating.

A little startled, Luigi stumbled a bit, while Gadd remained stable on the platform. Down, down it went, light and dark alternating as they passed light fixtures in the wall of the tunnel.

As the lights stopped passing, Luigi had the strangest feeling of a great… vastness before them. Yet the platform continued to lower, and it stopped with a lurch, and Luigi found himself blinded by bright fluorescent lights, as Gadd had already stepped off, and immediately flicked another switch to lighten the room. And what a room it was…

_Huge_ machines covered nearly every space of what almost looked like a hangar, far below Gadd's lab. A three stories' tall fan sat motionless in one corner of the room under steel girders; what looked like a rocket stood, pointed towards the heavens, at the other end; in the center, a tall, circular platform stood out above a pool of water with… rubber ducks? What the Hell… Hm… Gadd always _was_ a strange person… All of these things held their silent vigil; entangled in a labyrinth of boxes, steel catwalks, and factory machinery.

_Gadd's Garage…_ Luigi thought. He'd only been here once before… the sheer size of such a thing, right under Gadd's home and Lab boggled him.

Perhaps used to such a great room, Gadd continued on a set path, nearly leaving Luigi behind. Spotting him at the last moment, Luigi sprinted forward to once more catch up with him, as the Professor splayed his hand upon a glass panel. A beam of light scanned the bottom of his palm in seconds, the door opened with a small release of air.

Gadd entered, still silent as the machines outside, leaving a highly confused Luigi on the other side of the door as it shut after its creator. Luigi gulped. How would he get in?

Extending a cautious hand… he found the door opened on its own accord for him, as soon as he drew near. Emboldened… he entered.

And stopped, just after the door shut behind him.

Inside a large, dimly lit room, Gadd stood near a tall, glass, cylindrical tank, set upon a pedestal of gadgetry, the panel dotted with lights, switches, buttons, and screens. He looked up to Luigi, before motioning to the tank behind him.

"This… is a containment unit. This feller can almost hold Bowser himself in here. Anything below the weight, and force, of a large elephant can't escape."

Luigi looked horrified.

"You're… going to _put_ me in there…?"

Gadd sighed, looking away as he ran his tongue across the back of his teeth.

"Yes. Just… temporarily. Until we can get ya fixed…" Gadd paused. "Uh, no pun intended."

"But Gadd…"

"But what, lad? Y'wanna go out on 'bloody rampages,' as you so eloquently put it? Or would you rather postpone the bloodshed for another two weeks, in which time we may get you rid of this thing?"

Gadd sighed, running two fingers over his forehead. Ducking in one cheek, he opened up the green-and-gold bound journal, opening up to a section near the beginning. Or was it near the middle?

Without even a glance to distant-looking Luigi, he motioned the young man over with turn of his palm and a motion of his fingers.

"The thing is though, lad… eventually… yer gonna hafta eat. Not just… y'know, people-food, but… _people_-food. Either as a werewolf… or in the day following it."

"But-!" Luigi interrupted, taking a step back in horror.

"Take a look…" Gadd motioned to the page he had opened to. In it held an illustration of a blood-covered werewolf… having recently gorged on its last meal…

"But… why, still?"

Gadd began to read.

"The werewolf is a cursed creature, destined to consume the flesh of Man. They feed on the essence it lacks…

… In a pitiful attempt to regain what it has now lost. They cravings, however, are only satiable during the full moon, when the transformation occurs. And strangely, for twenty-four hours afterwards, as if the substance of the physical body is still continuing to change back.

_If these cravings are not fulfilled, the host of the werewolf curse will die, because the werewolf itself dies within the body. If no human meat is eaten by the werewolf on one full moon, or in the twenty-four hours afterwards, it will die. If another meat is eaten, the werewolf will last until the next full moon. If no human meat is eaten, on the moon, or in the twenty-four hours afterwards…_

… The werewolf will die… regardless of meat eaten, if not human…"

A strange… unsettling cloud began to settle over Luigi, already having weighed down the little Professor next to him. He was going to die… if he did not let others do so for him. If he did not eat, he would never eat again. If he did… others would die. A gruesome death, at his own hands.

Luigi glanced to Gadd, his old friend. The man who'd helped him save Mario; saved _him_, briefly. What would happen if he changed, right there? Gadd would die, certainly… For all his inventions, he was still a little old man, who barely came up to his waist. No match for a werewolf…

What about Mario? He might put up a fight… but he would die as well, most likely. Peach, Toad, Toadsworth… Daisy…

He'd be putting them all in danger. Not to mention the citizens of Toad Town…

He couldn't do that. Never, in a hundred years.

Gadd once more adjusted his glasses, as he flipped through pages. He glanced up to Luigi, then to the holding tank, then back to Luigi. His eyes were sad… the amber spark in them… dulled, for some reason.

"I'm also gona work on some clothes for ya… so ya arn't runnin' 'round in yer birthday suit afterwards."

"Uhm… thanks."

Gadd didn't say anything. He simply shrugged, and began out the door again, back towards the dim laboratory, far above their heads. But once above the Garage, Luigi's mind began to turn again.

"Uh… Gadd?"

"Yes lad?"

"When's the next full moon?"

Gadd looked up from his book with a "hm?" before finding the computer against the wall, and hastily tapping in commands on the keyboard. An image flickered on the screen. A waning moon that grew and waned again.

"Says here…" Gadd began, looking over the screen. But he soon found his breath stolen, as he looked upon the next date of the full moon. "T… Tomorrow night…"

Luigi groaned, rolling his head back.

* * *

Yet again, Luigi found himself bored to tears as he waited for Gadd to find something, _anything,_ to lead to a cure for his curse. But all the hours brought was a frustrated, gruff sigh from Elvin, as he closed the book.

"Goddammit."

"Don't tell me you didn't find _anything_!"

"I'm afraid so… all that's left is this passage in Russian. And Russian isn't one of the languages programmed in my translators. That language is hard as hell. At least _seven_ different suffixes for nouns and… gah…" Gadd rolled his eyes.

"Then… what're we gonna do?" Luigi bit his lip, wringing one of his fingers.

"Well… the town priest and I share a scholar's friendship, and he knows Russian, so… 'm gonna check with him; see if he can translate this." Putting the book under his arm, he hastily trotted to the ladder, and began to ascend.

"What about me?" came from below him. Looking down through his legs, Gadd spotted Luigi looking up to him.

"Well… you just stay down here. If anyone answers the door, you'll hear a buzzer down here. The camera should automatically turn on, and show whoever it is a the door."

Luigi backed away, giving a slow nod of his head, as he once more resided himself to uselessness. Gadd turned his eyes skyward, and ascended.

* * *

Gadd hated going here. Not because he hated religion or anything like that… he hated the architecture. Always bugged him for some reason.

Bemusingly, he made the extra effort to _only_ step on the flat stones in the garden that led up to the church door. Hey, even old guys can have fun every once in a while. Putting his hand to the great oak door, he pushed it open, and found himself very near the priest's office. But a look inside revealed… no one.

Hm.

Gadd frowned. Where could he be? Not like the priest really went vast distances…

Tugging at his earlobe, he thought and thought. Where could he priest be? He couldn't hear any mass going on…

Yet, he still entered the great interior of the church, with its stained-glass windows and pews, as if expecting him there.

On the crimson rug, leading up to the altar, Gadd's heels made not a sound. All the better, as Gadd froze in pure shock. And perhaps… horror.

There, ten pews up… was the man he'd prayed never to meet again with. The man who'd nearly killed Luigi. The man he'd once watched come up to him as a baby, and wrap his little arms around. The man who's wedding he attended.

Nikolai.

Clapping his hands over his mouth to stifle a gasp, he nearly through himself down into a pew, as Nikolai briefly turned around, a confused, startled look upon his face. But finding nothing, he turned back, lacing his fingers, setting them upon the pew ahead of him, kneeling, and bowing his head.

As Gadd peeked, just over his own pew, he realized… Nikolai was praying.

… What a perfect opportunity.

His old heart racing, pounding in his chest, he grit his teeth. With his utmost care, he slowly slinked from one pew, to the next, making his way towards Nikolai. Now… now he could end it. He just had to get close enough…

He knew exactly why Nikolai was here. Nikolai was after Luigi… to _kill_ Luigi.

Gadd couldn't let that happen.

_It'll be fast… he won't feel anything… it'll save Luigi…_ Gadd thought, over and over. The idea that he was about to kill off his own blood was too unsettling to comprehend. These thoughts… helped secure him in his position. Make the idea of… murder… easier to handle.

_It'll save Luigi_…

At last, without another glance to him from Nikolai, he found himself in the pew just behind his cousin. His face hardened, and his eyes held themselves fixed to the back of Nikolai's head. His hand silently slipped into his coat pocket, where it pulled out a long, thin, studiously kept screwdriver. It gleamed in the dim light of the church.

Pursing his lips, he slowly rose from the pew, screwdriver held as a grave dagger; a beast, ready to plunge itself into the flesh of its master's kin.

Without a sound, he drove the screwdriver to his cousin's neck.

Yet… no injury was made… Gadd… had stopped, only moments after forcing his hand downwards.

Curiosity had gotten the best of him.

Nikolai, utterly unaware of the looming threat behind him, began to speak, his eyes turning upwards towards the heavens, God, his wife… all of that.

"Oh Lord… please… let me kill this demon, this blight upon your beautiful urth… Let me keep your childtren safe from its evil…"

Gadd tightened his grip once more.

"And please... please, I beg of you… don't let Eylvin interfere… please… don't let our paths cross through that dark woodt…

I don't know if I can truly kill him… I don't want to… don't make me, please. He is my family… he came with me to the endt of the wurldt… don't let us cross… don't make me kill the man… who savedt me…"

The screwdriver trembled in Gadd's hand, as Gadd's heart began to break. His little cousin… his little cousin still cared about him…

And here, he was moments from killing him.

Silently… the little man began to weep, his lip buckling, a burning stone searing his throat. His face pulled into a painful grimace, and he lowered himself to the floor, just behind Nikolai's pew.

He couldn't. He just… couldn't.

* * *

Nikolai whipped around, at the sound of something clattering against the pews several rows over, in the next aisle. Immediately on the alert, he looked around, down his pew, behind his pew, everywhere near him. Yet… there was no one.

Highly suspicious, he stood, and left down the center aisle, opening the great oak doors with a creak. What a weird church…

Gadd, instead… took the back way out. He still had to find that priest.

Even if he'd just condemned Luigi. And unknowingly…

His little cousin.


	19. Damned If Ya Do, Damned If Ya Don't

**Hey peeps. Been a long time, hm? ARE YOU MISSING MY CLIFFHANGERS YET?! -shot- **

**So yeah. I'm not even gonna BS you. I'm a lazy bastard. Ba-damf. Sometimes I get inspired, sometimes I don't, sometimes I get inspired, and am still too lazy to right. So... yeah. Thanks for reading anyway**

**Sidenote: It always makes me laugh when people practically scream for reviews. Lawl, tards. Especially as those people who usually cry for reviews have shitty stories. :3**

* * *

"Yer kidding…" was all Gadd could mutter, as the last snippet of Russian was translated by his friend.

And really… that was all Luigi could say either.

Hours later had found the two down in the Lab, Luigi frantically pacing, whilst Gadd quietly leaned himself against a machine, arms folded and brow furrowed in heavy contemplation. Luigi's fingers constantly ran themselves through his hair, as if this follicular stimulation might bring some hope of salvation to him.

"Professor… This _can't_ be true…"

Gadd sighed gruffly, rubbing his eyelids. "Then what the Hell else is it? 'Oh, I'm sorry, it's actually this great tea recipe in this book about werewo'-NO."

"You're not helping, Professor."

"I know. Neither are you."

"_Professor…_"

"All right, all right…" Gadd pushed himself from the machine, walking up to Luigi. Up, up he stared, into the blue, frightened eyes of the young man he knew so well. "Lad… You gotta do this…"

Luigi merely turned on his heels, hastly walking away. "I _can't._ Elvin… do you _realize_ what I'd have to do… for this?"

"'Course. But m'boy, it's either that, or keep killing other people off…"

"But Gadd, I can't _kill someone!_ And…" He trailed off… without the stomach to say what was next. And yet… continue he did. "… Eat their... their…" Luigi's hand grabbed at his chest, over his heart… the motions of his hand speaking for him.

"W-well… maybe you don't have to… mean, could get someone else to, take it out, maybe put it on a spit, roast it a bit, wouldn't even kn…"

Luigi made a small noise. But it was enough to tell he nearly gagged.

"Or… maybe not."

Luigi, with brisk, paced steps, walked up to the small professor, grabbing his collar.

"Professor… _I can't. Have. Someone die for me._ Especially not in that way…"

Gadd shook his head. "Lad… you don't have much choice in this. Your choices are either to stay this way, and keep eatin' them people up like tacos, kill one person, and get this thing outta you, or…" Gadd gulped, pulling Luigi's hands away. Now free, he solemnly walked to the large containment vessel in the room, arms folding over each other once more.

"Or stay here… till the curse takes you…"

For a moment… only the distant whirring and clanking of machinery sounded down in that deep garage, where turmoil and tumult could only be found as of late.

What could he do? Could he live and kill? … Could he die, and let others live? Was he damned either way?

Slowly, with bereft, heartbroken eyes, he turned to Gadd, mustache twitching, as his lips began to quiver and buckle.

"… I just can't kill-" Thoughts and speeches were thrown aside, as a buzzer sounded. Gadd jumped a foot, thumping his chest. Inwardly mumbling about something going to kill him one day, he found his way up to the Lab, and turned on his computer. A little chime cheerily announced the turning on of the computer, and in moments a program had been activated. On the screen was a view of the front door to the shack, and what visitor might have strayed to his doorstep.

"… Daisy?"

* * *

Indeed, waiting outside, rather impatiently (at least, her foot, anyway), was the very princess of Sarasaland herself. Adorned in her usual orange dress, she stood from the scenery like the moon at night; a beacon against the dark scenery.

Her impatience was rewarded though. In minutes, Gadd had ascended the ladder, and cautiously opened the door.

"Ms. Floral?"

"Hey, Prof.. Can… uh… I come in?" She smiled her most casual smile, raising aubern eyebrows. Gadd… stumbled, frankly.

"U-u-hh… Now, why would a pretty li'l gal like you wanna come in a stuffy ol' shack, hm?"

"PROFESSOR. LUIGI. NOW." Daisy's brow fell, indicating serious business. Gadd… gulped, eyes widening to saucers.

"B-but… m 'dear, what makes you think I, the li'l ol' Professor, would have Lu-"

"Because I saw you both now let me in." Daisy huffed, stringing her words together in a hurried manner.

In a last ditch effort, Gadd continue to protest, despite the widening of the door. "Now miss… whaddya mean you saw us both?"

"I mean…" she began, stepping into the shack. "While Peach was giving her… speech… thing. I was bored, so I came into town." She puckered her cheeks, rolling her eyes in an obviously annoyed manner. "That's…" she paused, glancing to the door. Carefully, she shut it, looking back down to the funny little man in a white coat before her. "Where I saw you two."

"Why didn't ya say anything _then_?"

"Uhh, because I wanted to let you two get back and partially settled first?"

"… Oh."

Gadd shifted, obviously uncomfortable. To tell her, or not? If he told her… would he be putting Luigi in danger? Did she already know? Well, apparently, she did. And yet, a natural suspicion kept itself alive in the back of Elvin's mind, not quite ready to let go.

Daisy, had other plans.

Walking up to him, she nabbed his collar (twice in one day! What a lucky man), and pulled him towards her.

"Where. Is. He."

"… Mh."

"PROFESSOR," she grunted. But, as her anger calmed down, she let go. "I just wanna see him, okay? … Make sure he's okay, _all right?_ That's all I wanna do, man."

Gadd tilted his head back, running his hand down his cheek. Dammit…

"… All right…"

Without another word, he lifted the rug from the lid of the hatch, and beckoned towards it with open palm. Down she went… not without a good deal of trouble. Bah, precisely why she hated dresses…

* * *

At last though, winding around machines and machinations, from Lab to Garage, he led her to the door, and let her in. Silently, she scanned the area with the precision of a laser, until…

"Babe!"

"Daisy?!"

Luigi found himself on the floor in moments, tackled by the boisterous princess' hug. Laughing, she planted a kiss on his lips, leaving Luigi a blushing fool. She winked, grinning happily, broadly up to him.

"Good to see ya again."


	20. Curious Meetings

Gadd slowly shook his head in knowing skepticism, though an amused smile continued to break the cast of solemnity covering his face. Ah, young love… But an inevitable, aching thought burrowed into his mind, spreading its fingers through his consciousness until… his smile could no longer be found, even as the young princess pressed her nose up against the young plumber's.

"D-daisy… what're… how…?" Luigi stuttered, eyes wide in bafflement, as Daisy prodded his chest with an ivory glove.

"Some smart guy decided to let me in out of the cold, no matter how dumb a move it was." Daisy turned her head over her shoulder, giving Gadd a wide, hard grin to feign innocence. Gadd simply rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

Luigi decided not to question Gadd. "Daisy… I… I'm not sure if… you should be down here-"

"C'mon, babe… I already know about all this… stuff, goin' on."

"Huhn?!" Luigi and Gadd chimed, each pulling back.

"Duh. There're newspapers plastered everywhere with 'Luigi the Psychopath,' and 'Luigi the Monster' and 'Luigi the Cannibal,' even though… you didn't actually eat any _humans_…" Luigi gave a groan at this revelation, turning his eyes towards the lit ceiling.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. And I don't believe any of it."

Instantly, Luigi's head came back down, his eyes meeting hers with a curious expression.

"…Really?"

"Uh, yeah? I wouldn't be here if I didn't, hun." Soft, pink lips brushed against Luigi's cheeks, and soon a pink blush glowed over his face. But, for the first time in over a week, his eyes glowed in happiness, reveling in Daisy's touch… her smell… He always did like her perfume…

But, his joyous thoughts came crashing to the jagged rocks below, as his mind wandered to himself… the future…

What would happen in only a day's time.

"… D… Daiz?"

"Yeah?"

"I…" was all he could mumble, his heart beginning to crack and fracture, sending a burning lump to his throat. "I… I want you outta here, okay?"

"But Luigi! Just got here! I came to see _you_!"

"I know… but… Daiz, I could _kill_ you if you stay here…" Daisy watched as his blue eyes began to glisten and flicker.

"Weege, yer a werewolf-thing. I _know_ that. But I still wanna be here with you!" Grasping his overalls, she pulled herself to his ear, whispering… tickling his eardrum.

"_I'm not afraid…_"

Luigi sat stunned, his eyes emotionless and still. She wasn't afraid… she wasn't afraid of the monster lurking within him, struggling and clawing and fighting to get out… She wasn't afraid…

And yet, however this made his heart soar—the fact that she was not afraid, amongst a mass of so many cowering souls—he could not escape what his heart so fervently screamed: She needed to leave, to be safe.

"Daiz… please, I don't want you getting hurt-"

"I won't, Weege! I'm not Peach; I can handle myself!"

"Not with a werewolf!" Luigi hollered, before clapping his hands over his mouth. "Sorry."

"Weeeege…"

"Daaaaaiz… Look, Daisy… I just want you to be safe, okay? While the Professor and I… try to work this out… okay?"

Daisy looked at him long and hard, auburn eyebrows slanted downwards in frustration towards her little boyfriend. He was hers; hers to protect as well. But, her martyred sigh let him know he'd one, and he responded with his own sigh, though giving thanks, not chastisement.

"All right… See ya soon, Weege…" Picking up her dress, she pushed off of him—a little harder than he would have liked, as he hit the floor—and with heels clicking against the Garage floor, made her frustrated way to the lift, as Gadd followed close behind. When Gadd had just barely left the Garage floor, to stand on the lift, she took the initiative and pulled up the lever, setting Gadd off-balance as the lift ascended, into his Lab. With skeptical eyebrow lifted itself, Gadd cast a glance towards her, though her eyes never met his. Her only response, as he opened the door for her was a hearty, "See ya, Professor."

How silly of Elvin, to think he was off the hook so soon. For as he was closing the door, Daisy swiftly spun around, prodding his great head with her finger as she chimed:

"Don't think I won't stay away though."

And with that, she chuckled and made her merry way down the path, and out of Boo's Wood.

"God, she's weird…" Gadd turned around, heading back into the bowels of the earth, and into the metal sepulcher of his Garage, where his young friend waited with sorrowful expression.

* * *

Daisy, however cheery she seemed in outwards appearance, held a mind swirling and turning a maelstrom of thoughts as the trees became sarse and sporadic, and the boundary of the forest came up to meet her, heels no longer stepping on duff and leaves, but on cobblestone and cement. What would happen to her Weegee? Would he be okay? Could Gadd help him? What would become of the two of them? Could-

"Oof!"

"Ay…!"

The maelstrom of thoughts and worries simmered to a tiny bathroom-drain-vortex, composed of "What the Hell just happened?"

And based on the surprised expression of the man who'd acted as the figurative pole to run into, seemed he was thinking the same.

"O-oh! My lady, I'm so sorry…"

"Hey, it's okay man…"

A hand was held out for Daisy, and—though a tomboy—she lifted her own to grasp it, and pull herself up.

My, this man was short…

"Uh… thanks…" Daisy was never really one for hoity-toity gestures of politeness.

This man was, though.

Bowing deeply, he took Daisy's hand and kissed it in obeisance, smiling up to her with twinkling blue eyes, over half-moon spectacles. Daisy gave a breathy laugh, trying her best to hide the awkward feeling creeping up her spine.

"It's the least I couldt do, after knocking you down…"

The man seemed nice enough, for however formal he seemed (perhaps "_exuding_ formality" would be a better choice of words). And to his smile she returned one of her own, her feelings of awkwardness toning down.

"Hey, like I said, it's okay. Just an accident. I wasn't really paying attention."

This little man chuckled. "Neither was I… Always seem to run into people when that happens, andt when we least want it."

"Yeah, know what yer saying."

Briefly dusting himself off, he laughed again, bowing his head. "If I may be so boldt, my ladty, may I have your name?"

"Daisy Floral, sir. And yours?" Hey, she didn't like using formalities; didn't mean she didn't know how to.

"Sir Nikolai Asimov. At your most gracious service, my ladty."

"… Thanks."

She tried her best to curtsy, grabbing the sides of her dress and kneeling slightly. This seemed to be enough to satisfy the man of such regal air.

"It was wondterful meeting you, my ladty… however informal it was."

"You too."

"I hope we can meet again, perhaps?" Tucking his hands behind his back, he stood tall… reaching Daisy's stomach. A teensy bit higher than Gadd came up to her, she briefly noticed.

"I hope so too. You can come by Peach's castle sometime, if you want. That's where I'm staying for a while."

"My… you're staying at Her Highness's castle? Must be quite a privledtge…"

"Yeah… we're pretty close."

She grinned, loving her ability to dodge anything relating to her royal status.

"Well… Perhaps when I'm done here, I can visit." He winked, adjusting his glasses. "I'm afraidt though… I do have things to do… I'm terribly sorry to seem so curt."

"'Ey, it's okay. Got things to do. I understand."

"Thank you, my lady…" Bowing once more, he stepped around, calling over his shoulder, "Au revoir, my ladty."

"Au revoir!"

Turning around and walking through the quaint cobblestone streets again, her dress fluttering with each movement, she giggled quietly to herself. What an odd meeting!

She didn't bother to watch the little man take the path…

Into Boo's Wood.


	21. All Ninjalike, Foo'

**'Sup, yos? Been a while since I like... said something in the A/C. I guess... I'unno. Pickin' up a bit o' speed now. Still a ways to go, so stay tuned for he next episode of DRRRRRRRRAGONBALLZEEEEEEEEEE!!**

* * *

Just reaching the Lab, Gadd jumped a foot as the buzzer so ceremoniously sounded. With a mumbled, irate cursing, the little man scurried like squirrel up a tree up the ladder, reaching the door in moments. Only here, did he realize he'd forgotten to check his computer for the identity of whoever had come a-knocking to his door.

So he did the next smartest thing; he opened the door a crack.

Good thinking, Professor.

"Uhh… h-hello?" Elvin questioned, feigning frailty, just in case.

"Uh, Professor? Can I come in? It's… kinda starting to sprinkle out here…" Why, Elvin recognized that voice! Mario had come to his door! … Well, Elvin couldn't exactly say he was _thrilled_, but… Mario was another ally, at least. In this futile struggle.

"Oh, oh! Come in, come in…" The Professor opened the door, standing aside to let Luigi's shorter, pudgier brother in before swinging the door, and using the momentum to let it close by itself. Mario strode by the Professor, worry and anxiety easily found in blue eyes, mirroring their brother's far below their feet. Knowing what it could possibly be that Mario would want to see, the little man lead him towards the hatch, lifting the great lid for the younger man. Mario took his cue, and descended, the Professor following suite.

Well… almost. As Gadd had lifted his head to take a last look at his shack before descending, he found something… curious: his door hadn't closed; left open by a sliver.

"Dammit… Forgot about that last hitch in the dirt…" Indeed, whenever he'd closed his door without following through, it tended to stick at the last moment. Numerous times he could recall, when squirrels—damned little buggers—had snuck in, wrecking his home.

Obviously wishing to avoid such a situation… again… he took a moment to close the door, locking it securely, before descending into his Lab, and leading Mario to his younger brother in the Garage.

* * *

"On no…. no no no no…"

Luigi gave a martyred groan, slumping to the floor and cradling his head, his heart and stomach plummeting at light-speed through the floor.

"I'm sorry, Luigi… it's what Peach told me herself…"

"Peach wants me dead too, then?"

Mario sighed, not entirely sure himself… But… knowing Peach, it comforted him to think… she'd never think like that. Such a sweet soul could never think that way about anyone…

"No. She was really sad when she told me…"

"Well… that's good… I guess…"

Gadd, looking sorrowfully towards the floor—perhaps for a possible answer to this quandary—interrupted.

"… We need to get you outta here then, Luigi…"

Both men turned their eyes toward the Professor, the red one nodding in agreement. The green one seemed… a tad more worried. As always.

"… But where, Professor?"

"Mmm… There's Isola Della Medusae, that island where my former lab was… There's the Northernlands; closer to Nikolai, but there are hundreds of little villages like the one we saw; real easy to lose your identity there…"

"… Great…"

"Not like we have much more choice, little bro…"

"I know…"

Luigi looked up, feeling a sudden pressure on his shoulder. Turning his head, he found it to be the dexterous, skilled, if... very old hand of the Professor, looking down to him (his only way to look down to Luigi, as in any other position other than sitting on the floor, Luigi would be taller).

"Don'tchoo worry though… We're here to help ya… No one's gonna kill ya while we're around." To this, Mario nodded determinedly, giving a grunt of enthusiasm.

Luigi looked away.

"Professor…"

"Yes, m'boy?"

"… If I died…

Would it make everything easier?"

Gadd froze. For a moment, Luigi saw his brown eyes flicker… as though contemplating. Which one could be certain he was.

Then… Gadd did something he hated doing to Luigi, of all people.

He lied.

"… No."

Nothing more emerged from the Professor's mouth: nothing at all to confute his statement. The little man removed his hand from Luigi's shoulder, suddenly appearing very guilty, as he left the room, his only explanation being something along the lines of being hungry, and going to make some food for everyone.

* * *

Slowly, with weary thoughts burdening his mind, Elvin emerged from his Lab into his shack, closing the hatch-cover behind him. And immediately…

Something made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

The lights had gone out. Had there been a blackout, this could easily have been explained. But the lights had gone out nowhere else, in either the Lab, or his Garage.

Quite blind, having just emerged from his lit—however dimly—Lab, he stumbled about towards the wall, wherever it could be, in hopes of finding the switch, as rained pattered and drummed against the window. His hands groped along the couch, his sense of bearing beginning to return. But… little good it would do him.

As his foot met the floor, arms, like iron in strength, wrapped around him, the tip of something sharp pressing to a spot, just under his jaw. His neck now immobilized, and pulled back, he grunted, struggling uselessly against this invisible assailant. The arm around his neck moved to cover his mouth, and the Professor found himself breathing heavily on linen cloth, hiding the muscled arm underneath, his eyes wide behind his glasses.

"Elvin…" This single word gave away the assassin's identity in a heartbeat. "Quit struggling andt I'll let go of your mouth, you idyot." Angrily, Gadd gave one jerk in futile retribution for what had been done… but ceased his struggling, pursing his lips behind the cloth that held itself to his mouth.

Carefully, the tensed arm curled around Gadd's head moved, instead wrapping itself around his neck. Elvin sighed, taking a full breath.

"Whaddya want, Nikolai?"

"… Do you really needt to ask?"

"… Right…"

For a moment, silence deafened the two, being broken only by tense breaths. Until, Elvin spoke again.

"You can't have'im, Nikolai."

"You keep him, you keep certain death with you as well, Eylvin…"

"By your hands, you bastard?"

"By his."

Gadd held his tongue for a moment, glancing to the shining, sharp something, held against his neck as his eyes began to adjust.

"Yer a lunatic."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"_You're_ a lunatic, thinking you can control a beast such as that with your arrogant technology."

"Arrogant, _proven_, technology."

"Eylvin…! Just… please, let me kill the werewolf. Let me get out of your life, with both of ours intact. Please!"

"… Yer not gonna use that blade on me, are you?"

A sigh sounded in the cold darkness, the presumed blade removed itself from his neck. The Professor could feel blood though; in the short struggle, the attacker had accidentally poked into Elvin's neck, drawing blood.

"No."

For Elvin's correct guess… he found himself pushed to the floor, the sound of feet rushing, disappearing, and… the hatch door lifting and closing!

The Professor's heart leaping into his throat, he scrambled to his feet, tripping once. Adjusted to the darkness, he swerved around the couch, flicking on the light (he didn't dare search for the hatch in the dark, however adjusted he be), and taking in the scene as blood began to trickle down his neck: the rug had been thrown aside, and the hatch left slightly ajar.

Nikolai had gotten into his Lab.


	22. Slight of Hand

_Oh God, no…_

Gadd fairly flew to the hatch, lifting it open harshly to dodge inside, down the ladder. Step by hurried step he descended into his lab, his heart racing in his chest. If Nikolai discovered the lift… if he turned it on, and entered the Garage… There would be no way to warn Luigi. And the door to the containment room had been left unlocked.

In his precious, spare moments to think, he recalled every dumb thing he'd done… Letting in Daisy—what if she'd been sent by Peach? Leaving the door open—Nikolai had gotten in that way. Leaving the door unlocked in the Garage…

He knew he'd doomed Luigi.

Mentally, he berated and chastised himself over and over. Yet at the same time, his mind ran at a thousand miles per hour, trying to discover the salvation to this situation…

Maybe even one that didn't involve blood and death.

His feet touched the floor of the Lab, and he whirled around to face his kin in the dim light, one hand subtly reaching into his lab coat pocket to grasp… a wrench. He prayed his wrench would only be need to tighten a bolt in the near future…

In the low light, Elvin spotted him. In the light, he could swear Nikolai's hair had lightened, as if in the short time between when he'd seen him last in the Northernlands, and now, his cousin had aged. Yet… his face remained the same… even as he calmly stared towards Elvin's bookshelf, calmly stroking his goatee as his other hand rested on the small of his back.

Well, if _this_ didn't confuse the Professor…

Sternly, Gadd barked, "What're you doing?" as he narrowed his eyes.

As if only lightly surprised, Nikolai turned to his cousin, glancing to the bookshelf.

"You have quite a collection of fascinating books, Eylvin."

"… Yeah. I do. What're you doing?"

Nikolai's great eyebrows rose. Elvin didn't like Nikolai's calm exterior at all… especially considering that nowhere on Nikolai's person could Gadd see any sign of the gleaming object that had been held against his throat. Speaking of which… Gadd held a hand carefully to his neck, over the spot that continued to bleed. He could feel his own heartbeat, pulsing against his hand.

"… Simply looking at your laboratory, Eylvin. I've not been here in close to fifty years, you know…"

"… I know…"

"… Do you remember that day, Elvin?"

"… Yes." Gadd tensed his jaw, the memory briefly surfacing.

"… You saidt my debt wouldt be repaid, if I let Luigi leave my woodts, yes?"

"… Yes."

"… Does this still holdt true?"

Gadd stood quietly for a moment, eyes flickering once more.

"… Yes."

Nikolai gave a single nod, looking as if surprised by Elvin's answer. Both of his hands came to his back, where he carefully began tying the small bow at the back of his vest—as it had come loose sometime that day—as he approached Gadd. Elvin tensed, staring up to his younger cousin, who stood close to three inches taller than he.

Their eyes met, and held, for a long time. They stared intensely… peering into the other's soul. One, as if trying to find the remnants that made the other human… and the other, as if trying to find the remnants that made them inhuman.

When Nikolai had finished tying the bow, he calmly reached a hand for Elvin's lab coat collar. Elvin flinched… but found Nikolai's grasp soft, however firm. Nikolai pulled him closer, gently, until he was close enough to peer over Elvin's face, and Elvin, his. They both found old men in each other… weary… and desperate, for the other's salvation.

Nikolai gulped… and behind half-moon glasses, Elvin saw it: a glimmer. Tears had begun to well in his cousin's eyes. And their presence spurred them on in Elvin's own eyes, though he fought them back with all his might.

"… I don't want to kill you…" Nikolai whispered.

"I know."

"But if you standt in the way of my duty… I will have to…"

"… I know…"

Nikolai let go of Elvin's collar then.

"Eylvin… I will do everything in my power to keep you safe… But if it comes down to it… I will kill you, Eylvin…"

"… As will I."

"… Try to keep me, safe? Or…"

"… We'll see, Nikolai…"

Nikolai closed his eyes, nodding. Standing tall once more, his air of regality slowly returning to him, he passed Elvin on his way to the stairs. But as he did… Gadd caught a passing whisper from his cousin.

"I pray our paths do not cross in the dark woodts…"

To which the Professor answered:

"… It's the circumstances I'm more worried about, Nikolai…"

His cousin made no response, quietly climbing the ladder, and disappearing from Gadd's Lab.

Gadd sighed, taking off his glasses to rub his eyelids. Ohhh… what a day…

But had Nikolai wanted down here?

Gadd looked around, inspecting every machine for possible bugs, bombs, whatever the Hell his cousin might have placed in there, for whatever reason. But absolutely nothing was amiss, even after his computer had scanned his Lab.

He sighed. That man confused the Hell out of him…

Idly, he came to his bookshelf, looking up at his books. He almost smiled, spotting his own, _E. Gadd's Guide to Catching Ghosts_ on the shelf, as well as various others. He placed his hand behind his back, the other lackadaisically stroking his chin, in a fashion similar to his cousins. In this… he began to think.

Getting an idea, he placed himself about where Nikolai had been standing, stepping up on his tip-toes to reach Nikolai's eye-level. He looked up, close to the angle he'd seen of Nikolai's eyes. And he gasped.

Nikolai's book… the one he'd placed on his shelf after perusing it for hours…

It still sat quietly on his shelf.

The green and gold book, the one Elvin was _certain_ Nikolai would have recognized… was still there.

… Why?

Now very much confused, Gadd tucked both of his hands into his pockets, giving a great, heavy sigh. But he paused… feeling something in one pocket… something papery. He removed his hands… and stared at the little papery thing in his hands.

It was a band-aid… one of those large, squarish ones…

A simple little thing… but he couldn't recall ever keeping band-aids in his pockets (no matter how useful they would have been, for a tinkerer such as himself). Nor had it been there only a few minutes ago, when he'd reached in to grab his wrench… Though, he did keep them in a little area, up in his shack…

Only then did he remember the spot on his neck, unconsciously touching a hand to it. It still bled… if a little.

He sighed, shaking his head. And off he went to the washroom, to wash the blood off, and slap the band-aid onto his neck.

* * *

_Click…_

"Hello, this is Toad Town Police Department, how may we help you?" A woman's voice asked over the phone.

"Allo… uhm, I'dt like to report a stolen book… a fieldt journal, actually…"

"Can you describe the nature of this item?"

"Yes… It's leather-boundt in green, with goldt-leaf… There's no title yet… There are many drawings inside of… wolf-like creatures… My name shouldt be in the book though…"

"Your name, sir?"

"Nikolai Asimov."

"Do you have any possible ideas as to where your book is, Mr. Asimov?"

"Yes, ehm… I believe it is at my cousin's home… It was recently stolen from my own home… I saw it there at his house, but I didtn't wish to get into a fight in taking it myself…"

"Understood. Where does your cousin live, sir?"

"A little house… the only shack in Boo's Woodt… Next to the big mansion there…"


	23. Miranda's A Knockin'

_"Great… Nikolai knows where I am…"_

"_Do you think he'll try to get back down here into the Garage?"_

"… _I don't know. Lift was in plain-sight, but he didn't even try to look for you."_

"… _He didn't?"_

"_Nope… Just… stared at my bookshelf…"_

"_Well, what're we gonna do? We can't just stay here. Has to be someplace we can take Weege…"_

"_Full-moon's __tomorrow night__ though… he __needs__ to stay down here, in the containment unit…"_

"_But he'll die!"_

"_We can't just let'im loose!"_

"_But we can't stay here…"_

_

* * *

_Waking from fitful sleep with a sharp gasp for air, the Professor sat up with wide, manic eyes, before groaning, and hanging his head. How many times had this been tonight? Waking up, cold sweat beading on his forehead… Too many, certainly…

Covering half of his face with his palm, he didn't bother leaving his bed. Almost completely blind without his glasses on, the darkness engulfing his shack did no good for him, only proving to further worsen his eyesight.

So many times had he awoken that night that dark circles had painted themselves under his eyes. He could spend countless nights tinkering and fiddling with new inventions, but never had he spent a night with such fretful dreams and worries pervading every corner of his dreams like this…

As the rain continued its monotonous, incessant drumming against his windows, the dark grey clouds still unpierced by the cool light of morning, he blindly felt for his glasses to place upon his nose, as he swung his feet over the side of the bed, and tucked them into his slippers, blue as his PJs. His toes warming, he shuffled over to flick on a coffee machine, before heading down into the dim light of his earthen Lab, comforted by the familiar whirrs and clicks of his machines.

Even so… why did his Lab suddenly feel so cold and alien?

He adored his Lab: the place where he could sit and study in quiet. For at heart, Elvin was an introvert, enjoying any time to sit and ponder his own thoughts.

Why was he searching for a distraction so diligently then?

Drowning in his own eagre of thoughts, he was surprised… Surprised that he could have meandered to purposelessly, all the way down to his Garage, and to the room where Mario brothers now slept, soundly or otherwise. (Luigi, in fact, had slept about as much as Elvin, but currently having more luck in dreamland.)

Figuring there had been a reason for this, he opened the door, listening to the whoosh of air being released as the doors slid into the wall, revealing who lay inside; Mario and Luigi, both in sleeping bags Gadd had procured for them the night before, when their dismal conversation had at last turned into good-nights. Mario seemed to take up much room in his sleeping bag next to Luigi, while Luigi took up as little as possible; and seemed content in doing so.

Gadd sighed, watching them sleep peacefully, save for shifting and quiet turning every so often.

Pity they were not awake, to hear the barest whisper brush their ears, sounding… like a wish…

"… Sleep good, boys… Please…"

The small man turned, and ascended into his Lab once more.

* * *

Grey, dim light had just begun to pour into the shack windows, when the horrid buzzer sounded in the Lab, startling Gadd out of his meditative state… almost asleep at his computer. Shaking his head out, blinking in a startled manner, he patted his chest, typing in a command into his keyboard, his computer pulling up a video-screen. Four, actually. Three, being inside his shack, Lab, and Garage. The fourth, being just outside his door.

It was to this fourth that he swore.

"_Shit…!_"

In the video, he saw them: four police-Toads. Three, at least, the same ones from that day before, when they'd come searching for Luigi. He panicked, grabbing the sides of his head, shaking it as various obscenities escaped; no, no, no, not them again!

Fingers flying as fast as his thoughts, he typed in command after command, locking the lift to the Garage from his lab, and setting in place another command… just in case. When these had been finished, he carefully, hesitantly, climbed his ladder, closing the hatch, slipping the rug over it, and opened his door, staring emotionlessly to the police-Toads just outside, ducked under their umbrella to escape the sprinkling rain.

"… Yes?"

"Search warrant; heard report of a stolen book in yer lab."

Gadd suddenly coughed hard, wheezing as he inhaled again.

"Wh-wh-what?"

"Let us in so we can search for this book."

Everything clicked for Gadd. He _knew_ Nikolai had seen his book.

And left the book as a trap.

Gadd had to fight very hard to keep his face from turning a seething hue of red, as he looked over the police officer.

"Now, why would a stolen book be here, ya dunderheads?" Gadd questioned sternly, his eyebrows falling. Elvin had begun to lose his cool.

"Dunno. Why would ye be goin' snoopin' 'round a morgue?"

Gadd grunted, not liking this response at all. He had no retort though… so instead, stood in his doorway, blocking entrance from the police. The police… didn't like his response either.

Their own response? They barreled though, of course.

A sound of surprised leapt into the air as Elvin felt himself pushed aside by wet, heavy bodies, draping their rain-water all over his floor as they began to search. Over and under, side-to-side they searched, but found nothing, as they had before. But this time… they knew another place to search lay below their feet. In moments after they'd searched his shack, they trekked down the ladder into his lab, and began to look there… ignoring the blinking red button, that had begun to fade in and out.

Elvin's bookshelf ended as their first, and only stop, after venturing into the dim lab. The green and gold book nearly screamed at them from its place on his shelf, standing out amongst dull, brown books of older age. The leading Toad smiled, almost sinisterly to himself, and tucked the book under his arm, motioning to the other Toads. Their small, but strong hands grasped the Professor's arms as he entered the Lab, hatred lining his face.

"Professor Elvin Gadd, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?"

Gadd's eye twitched, as he heard the click of handcuffs being secured on his hands behind his back. For a while… he stared down this police-Toad so hatefully, but so coolly, it caused the cocky little man to take a step back, his face loosing some of the steadiness it held before.

"… Yes."

Without another word, the Professor was taken from his lab, his home (briefly being swung over one Toad's shoulder, to get up the ladder), and led out, through heavy rain into the forest.

The rain all but drowned out a last, quiet prayer, as raindrops speckled Elvin's glasses and stained his labcoat.

"… Sleep good, boys… Be safe…"

_Please…_

* * *

**Bit short, but... just wait till next chapter. :3 Can't make any promises... but it should be longer. (Yeah, that's assuring, Selene. Shut up and get to work on the next chapter.)**


	24. Hollow Grammatica

Hours after the arrest, the brothers at last awoke from sleep, with Luigi being the first to do so, very much a morning-person. He stretched languidly, scratching his ribs and glancing to his brother—who currently seemed to be involved in a dream about seafood, or something of the like. Luigi smiled, remembering times long ago, when they'd slept under the stars, the world at their feet.

Now with mind awake, he rose to his feet, grabbing his pants, and slipping them on, tugging a green T-shirt over. Unlike the Professor though, he'd never been entirely comfortable dressing in places such as this… surrounded by wiring and buttons.

Speaking of the Professor… one of Luigi's first thoughts centered on the little man, and his current status. Letting his brother sleep, he wound his way through the expansive Garage to the lift, where he found something curious; a button that, due to times past, Luigi had learned to mean that the lift had been locked from one direction—the Lab.

Times past had also taught him how to turn this off. And doing so (he didn't wish to be locked out of the Garage when the lift went up), he pulled the lever, bouncing once as the lift started with a jolt, before ascending smoothly into the Lab.

"Professor? Are you awake?" Luigi called, upon entering Gadd's Lab. Only the clicking and clanking of machines answered him.

With the cold fingers of unease beginning to creep up his spine, he dared venture into Gadd's shack, and look around, calling for the Professor once more.

Still, he heard no reply.

Now very much worried, he returned back to the Lab, where he found his brother just entering from the lift. Both hadn't a clue what had happened to their dear friend. Even after searching diligently, not a trace could they find, as if Elvin had simply… up and vanished.

Mario though—having a knack for things red—noticed the blinking red button on Gadd's computer.

"Wh-what if it activates his security system?

"I doubt he'd make it a blinking red button then, Weege." Mario assured. Luigi sighed, and watched as Mario tapped the button.

Nothing happened.

Lowering brown eyebrows, Mario pressed the button again. And again. And again. And nearly hit ctrl + alt + delete, when suddenly, a familiar voice cried:

"'Ey, knock that off! I'mma comin', I'mma comin'!"

"_Gadd?!_"

Suddenly, from a small lens on Gadd's keyboard… Gadd himself, in a strange, faded, TV-lined version, appeared, looking… a little irritated.

"Gah, you people, always mashin' buttons when something doesn't happen quite when ya want it… mnunmnughm… friggin'… Ugh."

Luigi and Mario stood dumbfounded, their mouths moving… but no sound coming forth.

"What? Never seen Star Wars before?"

Too awestruck to laugh, Luigi stepped forth, asking timidly. "G-Gadd… that you?"

"Nnnnope. Hologram, m'boy."

"Well, yeah Gadd, but… I think he means… is it _you_-you, Professor?" Mario added.

This hologram-Gadd leaned back, flipping his hand.

"Ohhhh…! No, no, no. This is an Artificial Intelligence—that's AI, if you're of a shortening mind—program. I'm not actually the wonderfully brilliant and smart and handsome… okay, I see yer looks; I'll stop. As I was saying… I'm not actually Professor Gadd; I'm a program he created, just in case he couldn't be here himself." Luigi's face fell, his shoulders slumping. "Now, now, m'boy, don't get so glum. He's not dead or anything. He's just been arrested."

Luigi gasped. "What?! Wait… _when?!_"

"Eeeuuuhh…" the hologram grunted, crooking his mouth. "Lemme check the server's clock…" The hologram clicked his teeth, rolling his eyes to the ceiling briefly.

"'Round seven or eight this morning. Not that long ago, really."

Luigi groaned, letting his face fall into his hands. "… Now what're we gonna do?"

"Yeah… we kinna just lost the brains of the team…"

The hologram did not amused. Nor did he, as he sent his holographic palm through Mario's head, as he turned, surprised.

"Dammit… forgot I can't hitchya… Boys, _I'm_ here. I may not be Elvin himself, but I have his brain-wave patterns, his personality, his memories; the whole shi-bang. I essentially _am_ the Professor. I just don't have his attachments to various people. Basically… I'm him, minus the friends. So I'm gonna give you the most logical anwers, without interruption of feelings and… stuff."

"So… do you know I'm…?"

"Yep, if yer asking if I know you're a lycanthrope. I know all that Professor Gadd knows, as of this morning when he was arrested." Strangely, the hologram of a cup of coffee appeared floating beside the hologram of Gadd, who eagerly took the cup, and a sip. "Mmmm… That'd be good, if I could actually taste it," it chuckled.

Luigi and Mario stared at each other, glancing warily to the hologram, which took no notice. The older folded his arms, mumbling something about a crazy professor, while the younger stepped forward again, looking over the glowing… transparent professor; ironic… it was as if he were a ghost himself now…

"Uhm… Professor? What… what do you suggest we do?"

"Hm?" the hologram perked up, as if… he'd not been paying attention. "Oh, oh… well… with my current knowledge of the situation… I'd say… Get the Hell outta this kingdom. I _would_ recommend you hang out down in the containment tank, but y'see…" the hologram sighed, taking another sip of his coffee.

"That Professor keeps all of his wonderful passwords and commands, concerning things like those… in his head. Why he didn't upload them before he was arrested is anyone's guess, but mine's he didn't have enough time."

"So… where do you think we should go?" Luigi fiddled with his fingers, worry streaking his face, and evident in his posture.

"Me? Ehh… I personally'd say… Ffffff… Yer best bets are the Northernlands, the Darklands, orrrr… Isola Della Medusae. Thwomp volcano. Don't even try the warp pipes though; they're swarmin' with look-outs right now." Behind the hologram appeared a map, and in his hand, a pointer… as well as a pith-helmet, upon his head. "You'll need to travel by foot to the coast, and look for a private boat or something."

The brothers stood silently, drinking everything in. They would have to be fugitives… stowaways too, most likely… Or at least one of them. Luigi didn't know if he could put his brother through all of this…

"… Which way?" Luigi asked the hologram. The hologram looked up, checking its internal systems.

"Due West. Numerous ports along the coast."

Luigi gave a solemn, turning slowly toward the ladder.

"What'll happen to the Professor?"

The hologram shrugged. "Eh. It's a minor felon. Might get convicted of stealing a book, wee…" It spun its finger in the air in small circles, crooking its mouth.

"… Stealing a book?"

"Yeh. That Nikolai fella came by. Looked through his bookshelf, but left the book… so he could call the police. Professor didn't protest; he couldn't, if ya think about it."

Mario facepalmed, running his hands down his face. Luigi sighed again, rubbing his eyes.

"… Great… Anything else, uh… Professor?"

"Tch… don't think so. Can't access his bank accounts, so I can't really give ya any money. And those police-Toads took the book with'em. All I can say is… you better get somewhere solitary, afore the moon's fully risen tonight. That, or… if ya wanna live… get someplace _real_ populated."

Gulping, Luigi felt a nauseous knot curling in his stomach. Fearing it could grow into more than a knot, he said nothing else as he made his way to the ladder, and carefully climbed up.

"Thanks… Professor…" Mario said sadly, following his brother. He just heard the hologram call, "G'luck, boys…" before a strange whirring-noise told him that the hologram had disappeared into he bites and gigs of Gadd's hard drive.

* * *

Toad Town, while being so cheery and hospitable to visitors… held a darker side, unknown to many. This dark side though… loved to come out in the rain…

In a small cell, in the Toad Town jail, a modest building set off of the middle of town, shadows crept over and embraced their single guest, curled tightly on his cot against the wall. Their guest could hear the rain outside, washing the land in water. He almost seemed to have curled himself into the smallest space, of the smallest corner of the cell, barely visible in the dark shadows the dim light of the single desk lamp, illuminating the jail. His eyes searched diligently though… over empty space.

Perhaps they weren't looking for something he could see…

The guard, however, had preoccupied himself with far more intelligent endeavors.

Namely, sleeping.

Boot steps upon the marble floor alerted the man in the cell to someone coming down the hall, and so, just barely, he turned his head, to widen his field of view and perhaps spy whom the visitor to this gloomy place could be.

He realized he didn't care, when a head of black and white, and blue eyes peered around the corner, looking melancholy… but free of conviction.

Nikolai took in a great breath, as he watched Elvin turn away from his kin, looking… betrayed. And perhaps not angry… but bitter, jaw tensed, with dark eyes turned to the stony wall beside him. Wrapping his hands around the bars, Nikolai pressed his forehead to the space between them, looking to Gadd with large, sad eyes…

"Eylvin…"

Elvin said nothing. One might've even assumed he'd been deaf, making… no reaction at all.

"Eylvin… please, just listen to me…"

"Shut the Hell up."

Nikolai held his breath, closing his eyes as if hurt, for a moment.

"Eylvin… I toldt you… I toldt you I wouldt keep you safe…"

Elvin, with his eyes turned away, and lips curling into a sneer, answered:

"By getting my tossed in _jail?_"

Nikolai stepped back, rubbing his hand over his face with a martyred sigh.

"Elyvin… think about it…" Nikolai glanced to the man asleep, next to him. Lowering his voice, he continued, "… There's a werewolf about; you're here, amongst steel and cement. You will be safe…" Gadd narrowed his eyes, thinking hard for a few minutes. With a heavy breath, he stood from his cot, and approached the bars, putting his face only inches away from Nikolai's.

"… Well y'know what… maybe I didn't want to be safe. Maybe I actually friggin' care about Luigi, regardless of whatever shitfaced ideas you have about him. He's a good person Nikolai… And I don't give a damn about whatever ass-hatted idea you have about still being tainted with evil; he's not."

"Eylvin, you think that-"

"I _know_ that. And y'know what, you can go to Hell. You and yer cockamamie ideas. Just _get_ the Hell outta my face, and outta here."

Nikolai took a step back, looking as though he'd just been struck in the face. He fiddled with his hands, looking like a crestfallen child, with gleaming, watery eyes… and a heart-broken face.

"Eylvin… I… Ngh… I-I… I just… I don't want to kill you, Elyvin. Andt I don't want that werewolf to!"

"Nikolai. I'm a big boy. I'm eight years older than you. I can take care of myself, fer Christ's sake."

"Eylvin!"

"Don't _'Eylvin'_ me, God-_dammit_!" At "dammit," Elvin tossed his fists down, shoving his face into Nikolai's. "You took this too far, Nikolai! You have no proof that evil taints them when they become a werewolf, you've nothing at all to prove this! Yer… yer… yer just a religious fanatic, you loonatic!"

Now, obviously insulted, Nikolai spit back, "Nor do you have any proof that it does not! I've seen these people, what's happenedt after they change back: they are taintedt, forever roaming in lives of crime andt vandtalism andt lust. They are _blights_, to this goodt earth!"

Gadd rolled his eyes, the red tone still in his face as he walked back to his cot, sat, and turned away to the cold wall.

"Just keep thinking that, Nikolai."

Nikolai, now with tears freely falling as he stewed, insulted, clutched the iron bars even harder, hands beginning to shake.

"Eylvin, I try to keep you safe, andt now you insult me!"

"Well, what the Hell am I supposed to say? 'Oh, hey, thanks for throwing me in jail!'" Gadd threw Nikolai a hard, cheesy grin, before turning away in a sulk in bitterness again.

"I'dt rather have you in jail than deadt, Eylvin! Because you're my family, andt family shouldt not kill family!" Nikolai protested, his voice cracking, as he grew closer to the edge of crying.

In the deeper parts of his stomach, Gadd could feel his stomach turn cold, guilt suddenly creeping up again like strangling vines. But something inside him could not longer admit this to his cousin; nothing could be given to perhaps convey the idea that his bitterness was now misplaced, and essentially wrong. He couldn't give Nikolai any kind of idea that could dash his own pride.

So he turned away from Nikolai… retreating once more into the comfort of the shadows in his cell.

Nikolai took this as a last insult, the corners of his mouth tugging down hard. He turned, and made his way to storm out of the holding area.

But Gadd would not be one let him go without a parting word.

"Hope yer wife approves of all this."

Nikolai took in a sharp breath, and turned the corner, turning to a sprint to escape the jailhouse, where he sat under the overhang… and cried; cried into his arms, as he draped them over his knees. The idea that someone, his own family, could be so cruel, when he had just tried so hard to keep them safe… keep them alive… it broke his heart.

He just… couldn't understand it. He'd just tried to help Elvin; he was _sure_ Elvin knew this…

And yet… Elvin just said such hurtful things… Elvin, the man who'd saved his life, possibly twice… It was as if an idol had just been smashed into thousands of unmendable pieces.

He wept… for a long time.

* * *

When at last, Nikolai's resolve had returned like an unconquerable phoenix, he rose silently, peering through the now-pouring rain. His face hardened, the look of a warrior returning little by little…

Though the hole in his heart only continued to grow.

Into the pouring rain he ran, letting droplets splatter on his face and dampen his clothes; he had no umbrella, nor had want to use it. The rain was only melted snow, after all. And a true Northerner never needed cover when walking through snowflakes.

And if one has ever run with an umbrella, one knows that… this task is quite difficult, and slows one down greatly.

And he had a werewolf to kill, after all.


	25. The Young Man and the Sea

**'Sup. Been a helluva long time. Sorry 'bout that. Uh... I really have no excuse. Other than... I've kinda got a case of an author having this great idea in the beginning... and realizing later how much more thought they should have put into this. I'm not especially fond of my own portrayal of Mario and Luigi, and as such... it took me absolutely forever to write this chapter. But, I'm no pussy; I'm gonna finish this thing, dammit.**

**Oh. And I've got a poll goin' on too. Being the optimistic person I am.**

**

* * *

**Mario and Luigi ran. Mario and Luigi ran for what their lives were worth, across hills and countryside; the brothers were known for astounding feats of stamina and strength, going for days over miles of territory, all for one princess. Now... they had a different, singular objective: Get Luigi out of the country.

How many miles they traveled by foot, they did not keep track, nor wished to; the coast was their desire. The coast and its shimmering waves, surely white-crested now with the sky, a bleak, monotonous sea of grey itself, hanging low above them. Mario held the lead, always ahead to watch what lay before them, while Luigi held the rear, to watch what lay behind. He had been the one to watch the crimson turrets of Her Highness' castle, and the green hills roll away after them. He had been the one to cry as he watched both disappear.

The grey sky above had apparently leaked, like a washed watercolour painting, on the land below, turning everything a dull shade of what it once was. Winter was never more evidently approaching than now, even if the brothers could not take the time to admire it as they wished. For all the time that had so lethargically passed as they raced across the land... how quickly the pole came, that had chosen to sit in Mario's way.

With the grace of a dead bird, Mario went tumbling backwards, rolling with the momentum. He yelped and held his nose, while Luigi, after checking his brother, looked upward to what had so blasphemously hit his brother's nose (or what his brother's nose had hit). Up his eyes followed the bar of metal reaching into the sky... and found a curious beam of wood at the top that reached over their heads, and connected... to another tall pole of metal, across the path they hadn't realized they'd been following. Whatever this sign spoke of, Luigi could not tell, only able to see squiggles of letters from his position. But stepping back, he could plainly see:

"Mario, we're here."

Finding no blood guzzling from his nose (as Mario had suspected there might have been), Mario opened his hands and looked up to imitate his brother in stepping back to read. Why, his brother was right!

"C'mon, Weege..." Once more taking the lead, Mario trudged forward through thin bushes, as Luigi took rear. Far too quickly than they would have liked, the trees and underbrush thinned, until there was nothing to cover them before they reached the portside town, nestled against the sea before them. Not a soul stirred though, from what they could see; thus, the run through the short field between the forest and the town was secure.

The smell of rotting seawater and kelp flooded their noses while creeping behind decrepit wooden buildings, built by old seadogs, for old seadogs. Ships creaked in the docks lining the portside, and masts rocked and swayed like trees in a forest of grey. And yet... not a soul was about. One would imagine a town such as this to be bustling with sailors, ready to leave. But there was no one...

It was perfect.

Blue eyes peered over boat after boat to find one, any one, that could hold up long enough to make it to Isola Della Medusae. No, too small... no, too large for two to handle... no, too fancy...

There. A single, unappealing yacht. Closer inspection told the brothers that this yacht not only had enough gas for the trip, but the return trip as well. And food! Always a good thing for Mario.

Without a thought for whoever owned the boat, Mario untied the rigging, tossing it into the boat, just as Luigi had swung his leg over to get in. But Luigi never took the other step to get in.

"... Mario, I can't do this... this is _stealing_..."

"Luigi, it's okay!" Mario assured, approaching Luigi with a smile. "Everything'll be okay, Weege."

"No, it won't... Mario..." Luigi took his leg out of the boat, and pointed to the distant horizon, blending sea and sky. "Mario... even if we leave... what'll happen? I'll get to the island... and then what? You know what the Professor said... I'll die if I don't eat someon--... y'know..."

"Well..." Mario winced, rubbing his arm. "There are... people... there..."

"No, Mario...! I can't do that to someone..."

"But Weege..." Mario pleaded, grabbing his brother's arm. "... I don't wanna lose my brother..."

"And I don't wanna lose mine..." Luigi frowned. "... But I don't want anyone else to die..." Luigi... began to breakdown, holding his side, and shielding his face from his brother with his other hand. "Mario... I don't know what to do..." Mario's heart slowly broke as he watched his brother melt into tears right before. No, it was not masculine, or manly, or "strong" as Mario always knew to be, but... Mario loved his brother. And regardless of what it made his brother look like, he couldn't help but want to do everything for his brother, including shielding him from whatever pain might come. But... how could he possibly fix this?

But then, where there had been no life before, life suddenly exploded in the form of fleeing sailors, hoping to get to their boats. Mario hurriedly swept Luigi aside, to place him between two barrels, and jumped over them to join him.

"What is it?" Luigi whispered.

"I don't know... shh..."

The boat they'd been so close to taking began to leave as its owners, unaware that someone had untied their boat for them, leapt inside, and carefully backed the boat out. Through the din of the hurried panic of the leaving sailors, Mario heard something he'd prayed would have at least waited until this ordeal was over... as if it were that simple.

"C'mon, ya sonsabitches, ge' outta here! Bowser's trouncin' Toad Town; who knows where 'e'll go next!"

Luigi's stomach plummeted, as Mario turned to his brother.

"... I gotta stop'im..."

"I'm coming too!" Mario grabbed Luigi's shoulders harshly, shaking his head.

"No! You find a boat to get on. I'll be fine, you get outta here."

"No, Mario, don't leave me behind again!" Luigi pleaded. Mario took in a great breath and huffed.

"... Stay, Luigi."

"Mario!!"

But alas... as sailors turned in disbelief to find the kingdom's savior appear from between two barrels, Mario was already running at his greatest speed in the direction they'd come from... praying he'd stumble upon a warp-pipe. Some gasped, some shouted, some barely took heed...

Nobody, however... saw the little brother staring after his brother, and curling up to hide in the smallest space he could, between his round, portly saviours, braced in metal and built of wood.


End file.
